Shattered Mirrors
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusiv
1. Default Chapter

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, YM/M. Warning scenes of violence. 

Shattered Mirrors

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter One 

Bakura and Yami were currently sitting at their usual table in the lunchroom. Their group was considered to be the 'cool' group. The one that everyone wanted to be in. You were considered privileged if one of them talked. Or even if one of them tripped you. There were four people in this group. Seto, Joey, Bakura, and Yami. Seto and Joey were going out. Currently Joey was sitting in Seto's lap while talking to Yami. Everyone knew that Bakura and Yami were somewhat bi. They would occasionally go out with girls, but they favored their own gender a little bit more then the other. There were no girls in their group; there was this one girl that everyone hated. Her name was Tea, and she was a cheerleader. She was always coming up with reasons why her and Yami would make a good couple. 

*****

Ryou and Yugi were eating at their table in the far corner by the window. Ryou was reading while trying to eat his lunch. Yugi was just staring out of the window. Yugi and Ryou were the best of friends. They told everything to each other. If one were asked out on a date, the other would be phoned right away. They told each other about their family or rather lack of it, and crushes. The day that Ryou was introduced to the class, Yugi found out they had more in common then appeared to the eye. Both their parents had either A died, or B were too busy with their work. Yugi's parents had died in a car accident when he was little, and he has lived with his Grandfather ever since. Ryou's mom and sister had died when Ryou was also younger. His Mom had died of cancer, and a car hit his sister. Ryou's Father loved his son more then anything, but was scared to loose another. Ryou had lived in England, and then his Father was transferred to Japan. He had lived here ever since. His Father was an archeologist, and was always on a dig somewhere. It was lonely at times, but at least he had Yugi's shoulder to lean on. Ryou put his book inside his book, and put the book in his bag. Yugi and him began to talk; they did not notice the stares coming from the other side of the room. 

*****

Yugi was currently in class writing a test. The class he was in was Geography. It was one of his favorite classes in school. Most people loved gym or something like that. Yugi was not athletic at all .He hated whenever he had gym, at least he had it with Ryou. Ryou hated gym as much him. They both hated that they were the teams last pick, and pretty much the last resort. They also hated the uniforms. Yugi loved geo because it doesn't involve sports, it had somewhat of drawing in it, and you got to sit down the whole team. Of course at times it was boring as hell, but the times you got back your test, and got a better mark then everyone else as all worth it. The test was about the economic of Japan. It was just basically questions asking about what resources are there in Japan, renewable/nonrenewable resources available, and impacts on environments when certain things were built. Yugi finished the last question looked over his test, and put it on the pile that was forming on the top of the teacher's desk. Then Yugi went back to his desk, took out his textbook, and began to do the questions assigned. 

*****

It was the end of the day, and it was also the start of the weekend. Ryou always walked to Yugi's house, then Ryou would continue on to his house. The time went by quickly. Before they knew it they were at the Game shop. Yugi said goodbye and promised to phone on the weekend. Once this was done he continued to walk to his house. Halfway there Ryou began to whistle. It wasn't that he did not mind being alone, but it was just the feeling of someone watching behind him. Ryou turned around quickly, nobody was there. Ryou sped up his pace. 

***** 

Ryou got home in no time, before going in he got the mail out of the box along with the paper. He flipped through the mail; there was nothing interesting at all. Ryou put his key in and then opened the door. He took a deep breath then walked in. You see Ryou hated the silence (A/n: Me too) and would do anything to avoid it. The tradition was once he got home he turned on the television or the radio, so it was not silent. Most of the time he turned the radio onto soothing instrumental music. Ryou walked over to the table where the radio sat on, and flicked the switch to on. Music filled the room. With that done Ryou went to the kitchen to fix a snack. 

***** Much later in the evening

Seto, Joey. Bakura and Yami were doing what they were did ever second weekend. They had a sleepover at Seto's. This time it was different Bakura's cousin Marik was here along with his boyfriend Malik. Most of the time they had truth or dare. The group was sitting in a circle. The order went Seto, Joey, Yami, then Bakura. It was Bakura's turn to be asked. Also it was Seto's turn to ask the question. Seto turned around to look at Bakura " Bakura truth or dare." 

" Dare" Bakura replied sounding rather bored. 

Everyone could tell that the gears in Seto's brain were going. Joey leaned over to Seto sand whispered something in his ear. Seto smirked, then patted Joey on the head. Seto then turned back to Bakura. " Bakura, I want you to phone Ryou" Seto stated. 

Bakura wasn't shocked he knew this was coming. After he had realized he had liked Ryou he told friends. Now being the people they are they wanted to hook their friend up. After all that's how Joey and Seto got together. They had hated each other once, now they were lovers. If only Bakura could get over the fear of being rejected. Somehow Joey pulled out Seto's cell phone, out of his pants pocket without Seto realizing. Joey then passed the phone to Bakura. Bakura just looked at it for a minute then thought if you didn't do it now it was never. Bakura punched in Ryou's phone number and put the phone up to his ear to hear the ringing. You see all the times that Bakura had tried to phone Ryou; he had chickened out, but ended up memorizing his number. 

All was silent in the room. 

First Ring 

Second Ring

Third Ring. Bakura was getting impatient, and then suddenly someone picked up. " Hello who is it" came Ryou's sweet sounding voice from the other end. Bakura was speechless to say the least. What was he to say? Bakura turned around to look at Seto, and Seto who could sense Bakura was nervous mouthed the sentence to Bakura. Bakura nodded, and spoke into the cell phone " its Bakura from school; will you go out with me tomorrow?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, YM/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions. 

Shattered Mirrors

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Two

Ryou's P.O.V. before the phone call

I was currently sitting on my favorite chair. I was reading while my feet were up on the footstool. It was all quiet and calm in the room, when suddenly the phone rang. I put my bookmark, in my book and sat it down on the side table. By the time I picked the cordless phone up it was the third ring. I clicked the talk button.

" Hello who is it" I said through the phone. 

It was quiet and I could hear mumbling whispering from the other end. Then a voice came on. "It's Bakura from school; will you go out with me tomorrow?" I was shocked. I mean here is one of the most popular guys in school, asking me the loner out. It's not like I like to put myself down, but is true. The popular kids usually only ask out the ones in their circle. I can only say I hope it is not a prank phone call. Finally I replied " Yes I will come." Bakura said that he would be coming to pick me up at my house at six o'clock tomorrow. Bakura then rung up the phone. I put the phone on my lap, and hit the button that had Yugi's number programmed in. Only one thing struck through my mind what was I to wear? 

End Ryou's P.O.V.

The phone rang once 

Twice 

Then someone picked up the phone. " Hello Kame game shop" came Yugi's cheerful sounding voice"

" Hi Yugi" Ryou said brightly. 

" Oh hi Ryou" Yugi replied. 

" I have something to tell you" Ryou said into the phone " I got asked out on a date by Bakura." 

" That's great Ryou, when's your date" Yugi questioned. 

" Tomorrow, at seven" Ryou replied. Suddenly Ryou thought of something. " Yugi could you come over tomorrow evening and help me pick out something to wear." Yugi said yes then said he had to go help his grandfather with the game shop. 

*****

After all the fun that had been involved with truth and dare everyone went to their rooms. Whenever they had a sleepover at Seto's they all had their certain rooms. Seto went into his room, along with Joey. Bakura was just a few doors down to the right. Yami was three doors down to the left. For the time being Malik and Marik were located at the farthest room on the right. Mokuba's room was right beside Seto's. Everyone else was asleep in the mansion except Seto and Joey. Currently Seto and Joey were in Seto's room. Joey was lying down on the king-size bed. Seto was sitting on his desk chair talking on his cell phone. The sound of silence filled the room then Seto's voice was heard " you have better get this done by tomorrow ." Seto clicked the off button and set the phone on the desk. Seto looked like he knew something that Joey didn't, and that was always good. Seto walked over to the bed and sat down. Seto motioned for Joey to come closer. 

" I have something for you to do Joey" Seto whispered so low that Joey had to lean in closer to hear him. 

Seto then motioned for Joey to come even closer until Joey was practically sitting in Seto's lap. Seto smiled and whispered the plan in Joey's ear. 

*****

Ryou got up early, he glanced at the clock it was seven o'clock in the morning. It was too early to get up on a Saturday.Ryou snuggled back into the covers. He tossed and turned and could not get back to sleep. Ryou sighed and got up. He stretched and then proceeded to take his morning shower. 

*****

At about five thirty Yugi came to Ryou's house. He was happy for Ryou and was bubbling for ideas for what for Ryou to wear on his date. The only problem with Yugi and Ryou were that they had different fashion sense. Ryou loved jeans and simple sweaters. Yugi loved anything leather and tons of belts and chains. Ryou knew that he was going to wear a pair of jeans and a sweater, Yugi was just here for support. 

*****

Ryou was brushing through his hair. He loved his hair. Even though most people mistaken as a girl, he still loved his hair. On the first day at Domino high school even the secretary that he was a girl. Ryou sat the brush down on his night table, and opened the door. Yugi gave Ryou the thumbs up, and both went downstairs. As they were going down the stairs someone knocked at the door. Ryou ran down the stairs, and opened the door. There stood Bakura. He was dressed in leather pants and a simple button down shirt. Ryou found himself blushing. '_He looks good' Ryou_ though to himself. Bakura held out his hand and Ryou took it, thus starting their date. As Ryou left Yugi stepped out after him. Ryou then proceeded to lock the house up. After Ryou had left on his date. Yugi left and preceded to walk to the game shop. 

*****

Not known to Ryou and Bakura was that there were three people spying on their date. These people were Joey, Seto, and Yami. They were currently getting dressed at Seto's mansion. Joey and Seto were in Seto's room getting dressed for the night. Yami was three doors away from the pair. The plan for the night was to make sure Bakura's date went perfect. All three guys stepped out of the two rooms. Seto was dressed in a t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. It was also paired with his Kaiba Corp accessories. Seto had on his silver trench coat and his belt buckle that had the initials KC on it. Joey was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Yami was wearing a pair of leather pants, that was paired with a leather tank top. His feet were covered with a pair of leather boots. Seto had given Bakura a limo for the night. He had also gotten the reservations at the most expensive restaurant in town. 

*****

The chauffeur opened the door for Bakura and Ryou. Bakura got out and helped Ryou got out. Once they were both out, Bakura took Ryou's hand and lead him into the restaurant. When they got to the door, Bakura even opened the door for him. Ryou was surprised because at school Bakura was known as a bully. Ryou could never imagine to see this side of Bakura. 

*****

The ride to the restaurant was fun filled for two individuals, but not for Yami. Yami couldn't stand how lovey-dovey his friends were acting in front of him. Normally Yami could stand them, but today he felt alone. Maybe it was the fact that Bakura had asked out his crush out first. After all Yami was always up for a challenge, but he felt defeated by Bakura. Yami sighed and looked out of the window. Currently they were in the higher class of town. Here was where most businessmen and their families went to eat. The limo stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant. The chauffeur opened the door and Seto got out, while taking Joey's hand. Yami just followed them. Yami felt like he did not belong here, after all Joey and Seto would be busy with each other all night. As they walked in the doorman opened the door, and greeted Seto. The group walked in and went to the reservation booth. Seto had made reservations as soon as Bakura had been dared to ask Ryou out. The reservations were for a table for three, it was not far from Bakura's. table. There was a small wall separating the two tables, but it was big enough they could see what was going on. Joey sat across from Seto, and Yami sat between the two. After about five minutes the waiter came to take their orders for drinks. Once they had ordered, Joey stood up his answer was that he had to go do something of urgent need. This only left Seto and Yami. Seto was glancing back and forth between the wall and Yami was folding up the cloth napkin in his hand. 

*****

Seto's plan was taking in effect while Joey was gone, Yami got moved to another table just beside Seto's. Yami did not know what was happening. The table Yami got moved to was a small circler table. The table had a romantic feel to it. It was covered my a soft white tablecloth, and in the center there was a vase with a long stemmed red rose. Yami glanced over to Seto. Seto had his arms crossed over his stomach, he also had a wide smirk on his face. _' He's up to something' _ Yami thought to himself. 

Meanwhile with Joey 

Joey was currently sitting in Seto's limo on the way to Yugi's. After Seto had phoned the restaurant and told them to reserve three tables, he told Joey to phone Yugi. Yugi like Ryou had thought it was a prank call, but then Joey explained that Yami was just shy. Joey said that he would pick him up at eight o' clock at his house. The limo turned right then it turned left. The limo stopped and Joey opened the door. As Joey was getting out of the limo, Yugi came bounding out of the house, with his grandfather following closely behind. The street that Yugi lived on was an industrial street. There were many small businesses that were owned from generation from generation. Yugi's grandfather owned a small game shop. It was a small building with posters of the many different types of games that were available in the store. The sign above the windows said Kame (Turtle) Game Shop. 

Yugi walked over to Joey while trying to put his coat on. By the looks of it he was a little too excited. As Yugi was trying to put on his jacket, Joey glanced at what Yugi was wearing. Yugi was wearing a pair of leather pants that were adorned with many different chains. For footwear Yugi had a pair of black leather boots on his tiny feet. His shirt was also leather and was a tank top that showed his little muscles off rather well. His jacket was his school jacket and was a dark blue color. The most prominent feature was the pyramid shaped puzzle that was attached to Yugi's neck by a leather collar. All in all Joey thought Yugi looked good. Joey motioned his hand towards the limo and Yugi scrambled in. 

__

Flashback

Yugi Moto thirteen years of age was having his birthday party. The small living room was decorated with many different colored balloons and a printed out banner that said 'Happy birthday Yugi.' The only people at the party were Yugi and his grandfather. The cake was gone and it was time for Yugi to receive his present . Yugi's grandfather stood up and left the room to get Yugi's present. 

He came back carrying a golden box. He set it down on the table right in front of Yugi. Yugi who was excited, opened the top and in were many different shaped puzzle pieces. If there was something that Yugi loved then duel monsters was a puzzle. It didn't matter what the puzzle was, as soon as Yugi saw it he would start to put the pieces together. 

*****

Yugi was sitting in his room it had been a year since he had last got the puzzle. He had got the puzzle together halfway, but he had put one piece that did not belong so the puzzle had to come apart. Yugi was halfway through, he only needed two more piece. 

One Snap

Two Snap, and the puzzle was done. The completed puzzle looked like an upside down pyramid with an odd eye in the center. Yugi set down the puzzle and made a wish. His grandfather had said when he put the last piece in then made a wish it would come true. He had wished for something he wanted for a long time, something everyone needs, a friend. Someone to talk to about problems, and just life in general. 

__

The next Morning

It was the start of Yugi's year of grade nine. There was one new person in Yugi's class. His name was Ryou Bakura. Ryou had shoulder length hair and wore a pair of blue jeans and a sweater. The teacher glanced around the room, there was only one spot available, that was beside Yugi.

*****

At lunchtime Yugi went to a small table in the corner. He took out his lunch and began to eat. Ryou came up behind Yugi and asked if he could sit here. Yugi said yes and Ryou sat down. Yugi and Ryou began to talk they had a lot in common. Yugi had got what he wanted all his life, a friend. It was something simple people took for granted, but now he finally had a friend. 

*****

Bakura was not having a good time. He thought he would have a great time, but he was not. It was worse when he found out that Ryou was a vegetarian. After all it was Bakura who loved his steak. How was this relationship going to work? 

Authors Note- Not an interesting chapter, but I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. On another note I will need a couple beta-readers for this story. If interested please e-mail me at PatriciaTweety@hotmail.com or misspatriciapotter@yahoo.ca, please put beta-reader in the subject so I do not think it is junk mail. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. 


	3. Chapter Three

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, YM/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions. 

AN: I have raised the rating. I just wanted it be safe of what happens in this chapter 

Shattered Mirrors

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Three

Yami was having a good time. It had been a long time since he had this much fun. Sure he had fun at Seto's sleepovers, but never this much fun. He never knew that him and Yugi shared the same interest in games and Egypt. Yami found out that Yugi's grandfather owned and operated a game shop. All Yami would say about the night if asked was that he did not want it to end. 

The waiter came to take their orders; they had not even looked at them. They lat forgotten in between the cutlery. 

" Oh" Yami said quietly and then went on " we haven't even looked at them. Could you please give us about five minutes?" 

The waiter sighed but did not show his anger. The waiter then went to go take another tables order. 

Yugi and Yami picked up their menus after the waiter had left. Yugi's eyes scanned the menu for something familiar Yugi did not recognize any of the meals listed on the menu. Whenever his grandfather and him had supper they had something that could be made quick. The reason was that either did not like to cook (1). They had usually had hot dogs or something like that. Yugi finally found something that he loved. It was Yugi's favorite food. It was a hamburger (2). There were two problems it was on the kid's menu. The kids menu was suited for kids. It had foods that they would eat, and enjoy. The second problem was that the cut off age for the kid's menu was ten years old. Yugi was sixteen. 

It was the five-minute deadline and the waiter was back. It was now that Yugi glanced at what he was wearing. He was wearing the usual waiter clothing. This consisted of a pair of black pants, tucked into the pants was a white tuxedo shirt (3), the last thing was a black bow tie (4). 

" What will it be " the waiter said sounding bored. After he said that he took out a pen and an order form. 

" I will have a hamburger" Yugi stated 

The waiter wrote it down and then proceeded to take Yami's order. Yami ordered a chicken special. The waiter after getting all that the couple ordered down went to the kitchen to give the order form for the cooks to make. 

" Do you think they will notice I'm over ten" Yugi whispered to Yami after the waiter was out of sight. 

Yami chuckled and nodded his head. " No offence Yugi" Yami began took a deep breath then continued " but one, you look like you are my little brother, and two you look ten years old. Now don't get me wrong that's one of the things that I like about you."

Yugi was speechless; no one had ever told them they had liked him. Yugi just smiled and started a conversation with Yami about the new booster packs for the Duel Monster's game that his grandfather had received the day before. 

*****

It was quite different for two white haired boys. Bakura was staring at the wall that separated the two sides of the dining area. Ryou was 'reading' a menu. Fact was Bakura kept on glancing back and forth and he never once did see Ryou's eyes move from the spot they were at. This had all started when after they had ordered. To say the least Ryou looked shocked. Bakura was thinking about what had happened earlier that day. 

Flashback 

__

Bakura was sitting straight up on his bed. His cousin who was sitting on the floor was whispering something in Malik's ear who was sitting on his lap. Bakura kept on rambling on and on about the date that wouldn't start for many hours from now. 

" What will I talk to him about" Bakura said out loud. 

" Why don't you ask him what his interests are" Marik suggested. 

" Or if that fails why don't you ask him about his family or school" Malik suggested. 

End Flashback 

Bakura knew what he was going to ask Ryou. 

" Ryou" Bakura said, Ryou finally took his eyes off of his menu and looked at Bakura. " What's your family like."

" Well" Ryou took a deep breath. Bakura could tell that maybe this was not the best subject, but Bakura did not want to stop him. Maybe it was better he knew now then later. 

" Well my mother died when I was younger, along with my sister. My dad was heartbroken he puts himself into his work. You see he is an archeologist, and I never see him" Ryou whispered the last part. Ryou was near tears at the end of his little speech. 

" I'm sorry" Bakura said rather kindly. This did not sound like Bakura. It was like a person had two masks. One they out on when they were around people they knew, and another around people they did not know. Or maybe it was when somebody had an understanding with a person. Bakura at school acted like a conceited jerk, and here he was acting like a kindhearted person. 

" It's not your fault" Ryou whispered. There was something in his mind that maybe; just maybe Bakura was like him, family wise that it is. " What is your family like" Ryou finally questioned. 

" Well" Bakura began " I don't have any siblings, but my parents I never see. If I do see them it will be for like half an hour at supper or something like that. People can be married to each other, but my parents are married to each other. Everyone thinks I have it all, but in reality I don't I just act like I do at school because that is how I learned to interact with others." 

Ryou know understood why Bakura acted the way he did. Soon their meals came, and they began to eat. They both had a new understanding of the other; they also did not care about their food preferences. 

*****

All three couples were waiting in the lobby of the restaurant. Seto was paying for all three bills, while the rest were talking among themselves. When Seto was done the group proceeded outside. When they got outside there were three limos waiting. Ryou and Bakura got into the first one. Yami and Yugi got into the second. While Seto and Joey got into the third one. 

With Bakura and Ryou 

Bakura and Ryou were sitting beside each other, and were holding hands. Ryou was tired so Bakura let him put his head on his shoulder. 

As the driver turned onto Ryou's street, Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear 'sleep well my little angel.' The car stopped and the driver bounded out to open the door. Bakura didn't want to wake Ryou picked him up and then carried up 'bridal style' to the front of his house. As Bakura walked there Ryou fumbled in his pocket to get the keys, when he finally found them he handed them to Bakura. Bakura got up the stairs that led to the front door, he then put the key in the lock and turned. The door opened and Bakura proceeded into the home. Ryou pointed in the direction of the stairs, and Bakura guessed that Ryou's room was upstairs. Bakura stepped up the stairs not wanting to drop Ryou. When he finally got up the stairs, he went into the only door that was open. Bakura turned on the light, then walked over to the bed and placed Ryou on the bed. He then put the covers around Ryou. Bakura then turned his back and began to leave .As he was about to turn the lights off Ryou whispered " could you please stay with me Bakura"? 

Bakura turned back around and headed back to the bed. When he got there Ryou patted the space beside him. Bakura slid off his sneakers and climbed into the bed. 

***** (With Yami and Yugi)

Yami and Yugi were sitting beside each other. They were both tired but very happy. They had both found someone one that one understood the other, and two had the same interests. 

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. Yami walked out and Yugi came out after him. Yugi led the way to the game shops front door. Yugi put the key in and then turned, the door opened. Yugi and Yami proceeded to go in. The lights were all off in the game shop; Yugi motioned for Yami to follow quietly. Yami followed cautiously trying not to make a sound. Finally they had left the game shop part and they were in the house part. They were in what appeared to be a living room. It had two couches facing each other and a table in the middle. They're a couple bookcases at the far end of the room. On the walls were pictures of Yugi and his grandfather playing various games. In the other corner there was a television set. Yugi told Yami to sit down. Yugi then asked if he wanted to play a game. Yami being the person he was agreed. Yugi went over to the bookshelves that were used more to store games then books. Yugi looked through them all then finally decided on one. Got it off the shelve and then proceeded to bring it back to the table. When he got there Yami and Yugi set it up. The game was so much fun they played it at least ten times that night. They both ended up asleep on the couch. 

1- I know it is stereotyping, but I don't see Yugi and his grandfather as people that like to cook. I do realize that same of the best cooks in the world are male. I'm female and i managed to burn a grill cheese sandwich in home ec. 

2- I got this information at 

3- For our band/choir concerts we have to wear a white tuxedo shirt. I just thought this kind of looks like what the waiters wear at the type of restaurant they went to. 

4- The bow-tie is the same thing as number three 

Authors notes- Thank you for all the good reviews and suggestions :). I hope everyone has a good new year. 


	4. Chapter Four

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions. 

Shattered Mirrors

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Four 

Bakura's P.O.V. 

I woke up and my arms were warped around Ryou. Not that is a bad thing. Ryou is like one of those people that look like they always need to be held. I wonder what his hair would smell like? I know I'm weird, but what are you going to do about it? I lean down and took one strand and sniff it. It smells like one of those nice fruity shampoos, anyhow it is just like I had suspected. He stirs and then opens his eyes. The one thing that I love about Ryou is his expressive chocolate brown eyes. He glances at me and then looks away, well try anyway. I am still holding him after all. I let go of my hold and Ryou sits up. He then looks at me and smiles, I know it is going to be a good day. 

End Bakura's P.O.V.

After the two boys left Ryou's room they went downstairs to have some breakfast. Ryou cooked while Bakura sat at a chair talking to Ryou. Soon in no time Ryou was done cooking, he got two plates and the dividing the two portions on each plate. Ryou had made Toast, and Pancakes. Bakura would have preferred bacon or some kind of meat, but then Bakura realized that Ryou would not have any meat in the house since he was a vegetarian. Once Ryou had the servings on the plates he carried over one plate at a time. First was Bakura's, then Ryou went back to get his own. Ryou then sat down. Both boys were eating their and talking in between bites when a knock came from the door at the front. 

Ryou went up and went to the door. He opened the door and two boys came into sight. Ryou had never seen these boys before. One was wearing a lavender shirt with black leather pants. The other was wearing a blood red colored shirt and wore black leather pants. Both had the same color of hair, the only difference was that the one on the right was more spiked up. 

" Hi" the one wearing lavender said. 

" Hi" Ryou said rather slowly not knowing what to say or do. 

" We were wondering" the other one said. " If Bakura would be here, he did not come home last night, and we were worried about him. I'm his cousin from Egypt, and this is my boyfriend" he said while raising up the other's hand.

" Oh" Ryou replied. " Could you just wait a minute" Ryou said. Ryou proceeded to walk back to the kitchen, when he noticed that Bakura was coming his way. Bakura took one look at Ryou and went the other way. _' Is he mad at me' _ Ryou thought to himself. '_ If so what did I do wrong' _Ryou asked himself. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the door 

Bakura was trying to tell his cousin calmly that he was to go back to Bakura's and stay there until Bakura got back. The pair did not know Domino as well as they thought, without they got lost in less then a minute. It was a wonder they got to Ryou's. On second thought how did they know where Ryou lived? Bakura hadn't told them where Ryou. So how did they find out?

" How did you guys find out where Ryou lived" Bakura asked.

" Malik phoned Seto, and he told us the address. Well then we told him we did not know where that was so he sent a car for us". As Marik finished his little talk he pointed his finger at a black limo that was parked near Ryou's house. 

" Can we come in" Malik questioned. 

Bakura shook his head violently. He know what his cousin and his boyfriend were capable of. They would get in trouble as soon as they walked into Ryou's clean and organized house. Or they would tell such things that would make Ryou despise Bakura. Malik all of a sudden was waving his hand back and forth to someone in the window. Bakura turned around and saw Ryou waving back and grinning. Ryou then left his place and went to open the door. Both boys walked in, followed by an annoyed Bakura. _' It is going to be a long day' _ Bakura thought to himself. 

*****

Yugi was sitting on the floor. He was currently putting the game from last night away. He took a quick glance at Yami, and continued on his work. He put the chips away in the plastic bag then closed it. Yugi's grandpa had left earlier that morning . Yugi had said goodbye to him just before he got into the cab that would drive him to the airport. Yugi sighed. He hated to admit it, but even though Yami was here he was kind of scared. Sure Yami was sleeping right now, but he was still here with Yugi. It was quiet only the sound of the coco-clock could be heard from the dining room. Yugi glanced at the clock that was on the side table, it read eleven thirty. 

__

' If Yami doesn't get up soon maybe I'll call Ryou' thought to himself. 

One ring

Two rings

Three rings. 

Finally someone picked up the phone. 

" Hello" Yugi spoke into the receiver. 

" Oh Hi Yugi" Ryou said quietly. It seemed like he did not want to wake someone up, maybe someone like, Bakura. 

" Ummm" Ryou said after about a minute of silence. " Would you and Yami like to come over" Ryou questioned. 

" Sure" Yugi said enthusiastically. " Then maybe we could tell each other about our dates."

" I will be there in about ten minutes" Yugi said. " I just have to wake up Yami."

Yugi hung up the phone and went to go wake up Yami. 

*****

Yami and Yugi were on their way to Ryou's house. They were almost there. Yami kept on grumbling about Yugi waking him up so early. Yugi would respond by just giving him of his puppy dog eyes looks. Yami woulde fall just at the first glance. At least Yugi now knew Yami's weakness. Yami was walking beside Yugi, and talking to him as they continued to walk. There was something bothering Yami, and he did not want to tell Yugi. Yugi could tell that. Yugi knew that most people did not even listen, half of them did not know that he even was alive. Yugi just wanted one person to understand him for who he is. Maybe Yami was that person, that he was destined to be with. 

*****

Ryou was sitting on a chair in the living room. Truth be told he was actually sitting on Bakura's lap, while Bakura's cousins told stories about living room. The doorbell rang and Ryou left his comfortable position to go open the door. Like Ryou had predicated Yugi and Yami were at the door. Yugi had on a cheerful grin, and Yami looked like he did not want to be here. Ryou let them in and then shut the door after they walked into the house. 

*****

It was after supper, and Yugi and Yami were on their way back to Yugi's house. Yami possibly was going to stay at Yugi's because Yugi's grandpa was going to be leaving on a two-month trip( Cliché I know, but only thing I could think of) . It could go longer, but Yugi's grandfather had asked Yugi to ask a friend to stay with him. The reason that Yugi got lonely without someone there with him .Before, Yugi was going to ask Ryou, but it seemed that Yami would now be a better choice. Ryou was probably going to be busy anyways. Yugi had yet to ask Yami, he hadn't even told Yami about his grandfather's trip. Yugi stopped walking, and waited until Yami responded. Soon Yami realized that Yugi was not beside him. Yami walked back the few steps where Yugi was standing. when he got there he knelt down, so he could see Yugi. Yami tilted up his chin and looked in his bright violet eyes, that were innocent looking. 

" Yugi what's wrong" Yami questioned. Yugi shook his head and responded with a quiet " nothing." 

" There has to be something wrong, otherwise you would not be almost crying" Yami said in a knowing tone. 

Yugi sighed, maybe Yami would understand, after all he had told Yami about his family and he hadn't even told anyone other then Ryou that specific information. " My grandfather left for a two-month trip, and I'm going to be all alone for that time" Yugi said. He was closer to tears this time. Yami put his hands around and pulled him close._' Oh my god he's hugging me' _Yugi thought to himself. 

" I will never leave you" Yami softly whispered in Yugi's ear. 

Authors Notes- So how was it? Sorry I did not update sooner but I had exams:(, that are possibly done tomorrow. If not( because of snow and windchill) . I will have to write my exam on Thursday. So anyways please review. 


	5. Chapter Five

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions. 

Shattered Mirrors 

** Proofread By Dragontalon666**

By MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Five

It was Monday morning, a day that most kids despise. Yugi was getting ready for school. Yami was supposed to be up, but he had only gotten just out of bed. Yugi who, had on his school uniform and padded downstairs to go make breakfast before they left for school. 

* * *

Ryou opened his eyes, and glanced at the small alarm clock that was on the side table. The bright red letters flashed seven o clock; it was time to get up. Only problem was that Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou, and refused to let go. It was worse when Ryou tried to pull away, because Bakura's grip would only get tighter. Ryou sighed and continued to lie in bed with Bakura. It wasn't like he needed to get up for a while. Ryou snuggled more into Bakura, enjoying the feeling of being held. 

A loud crash came from the room beside Ryou's. This was the guestroom, the place where Bakura's cousin and his boyfriend were sleeping. The pervious night they had asked Ryou after supper if they could stay, Ryou being the kindhearted person he is, agreed. Bakura did not like the idea at all, to make it in terms he was furious. He did not talk to Ryou for the rest of the night. After Ryou was finished washing the dishes from supper, he went to go sit down in the living room, and do something relaxing, possibly reading. That is when Bakura thundered down the stairs, with an unexplainable look on his face, he picked Ryou up, and carried him back upstairs. When he got to Ryou's room, he demanded that he change into his pajamas. Ryou followed orders did not wanting to infuriate Bakura any further. The noise woke Bakura up. He rolled out of the bed and stalked over to the door. He opened the door with such great force that it almost put a hole in the wall. Then there were footsteps leading to the guestroom, then the sound of another door being opened forcefully. Ryou sighed, and decided it was time to get up anyways. Ryou proceeded to get dressed to go school. 

* * *

"Yugi" Ryou cried out happily to his small spiky haired friend when he got to school. Yugi was standing in a small circle with Yami beside him, Joey on the other side, with Seto standing in the middle of Joey and Yami. 

Yugi turned around and looked to who had said that, when he saw Ryou he waved. Ryou began to walk over to talk to his friend, but Bakura held him back. 

"Could you help me with my homework?" Bakura asked with a small simile while holding up a paper that had questions on it. 

Ryou thought about it for a while then finally nodded his head, and they both headed out to the courtyard to complete Bakura's homework. 

Yugi, who was standing with Yami, Seto, and Joey, had a confused look on his face. Why didn't Ryou at least stop by and say Hello? That wasn't like Ryou at all, Ryou always said hello even if he was sad, Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami. Yami took Yugi's hand, and they headed to the lunchroom, with Joey, and Seto following closely behind. 

Yami looked down at Yugi. Yugi looked worried, after all it was very often that your best friend didn't even talk to you. Yami stopped, and bent to down to look at Yugi more closely. Yugi was on the verge of crying, tears were close to falling from his eyes. Yami just wanted to take Yugi in his arms and rock him in his arms. 

"What's the matter?" Yami questioned in a sincere concerned voice. 

"Ryou hates me..." Yugi said in a small whisper assuming the 'worst possible scenario.'

"No he doesn't" Yami said comfortingly, " he probably just feels obligated to spend time with his boyfriend, Bakura."

"Yeah I guess" Yugi said as he rolled up his sleeve to dry his eyes. 

"Bakura has always been possessive, so don't worry about it" Yami said abruptly. Yami stood up, and took Yugi's hand, Yugi put his smaller hand into Yami's and they continued to walk to the lunchroom. 

* * *

Ryou was helping Bakura with his homework, just like he said he would, but Bakura wasn't even doing anything. Bakura was laying on his stomach with his legs in the air, not even holding a pen to start his homework with. Ryou was sitting by a tree looking over the assignment that Bakura was supposed to be doing. It was a simple assignment for English class, where you had to identify if the word was a noun, or an adjective. All Bakura had done was write his name on the top and had doodled on the back of the paper. 

Ryou sighed and finally asked " aren't you going to do your homework?" 

"Nope" Bakura said coldly. Why was Bakura acting this way? Ryou thought he sounded fine this morning on the walk to school. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Ryou questioned annoyed, much like himself. 

"Well because I don't want you hanging around with that little shrimp, Yugi" Bakura said as he got up and began to walk to the door that lead back into the school. 

" You can't do this; you to me! You can't control my life like this" Ryou spoke softly, close to crying. He wanted someone to care for him, but not like this. 

Ryou gathered up his stuff and stuffed it in his backpack. Ryou then followed Bakura to his locker. Ryou bid him goodbye until he would be able to see him at break, and then proceeded to walk over to his own locker. On the way there he kept on looking back, and after a couple times he noticed that Bakura had left his locker and was nowhere in sight. Ryou put down his bag and sat down near his locker. He opened his bag and took out his binder along with a pen. Ryou was going to write a note telling Yugi to meet him at the bathroom during first period, Bakura wouldn't find out. Bakura could not find out with the way he was acting. It seemed like any little thing would set him off. 

* * *

Ryou had left a couple minutes before Yugi came walking down the hallway to get his books for his first class, which is English. Yami had left before the pair turned their separate ways to go to their lockers but not before Yami gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek. Yugi's face was still red from all the attention they had gotten from Yami's numerous 'fans' which was both good and bad. Yugi turned the lock clockwise stopped at thirty went around one full turn then stopped at six, then turned the lock counter clockwise, and stopped at eleven. Yugi pulled the lock down and it opened. The door swung open he gathered up his binder, and pencil case. He then shut the door, put the lock back on, and rushed to the class he was on the verge on being late for. Yugi didn't even notice the note that floated down to the ground that read Yugi in Ryou's neat handwriting on the front.

* * *

Bakura was walking through the hallway he said to his teacher that he was going to the 'bathroom'. For Bakura that meant going around the whole school at least two times then going to the bathroom. Bakura was currently walking around the area that Ryou and Yugi's lockers were located in. It was then that he noticed the piece of paper laying on the ground with the written side face up. Curious, Bakura bent down and picked it up. It seemed innocent enough, but Bakura was a little suspicious. What if Ryou was cheating on him? Even though both of them had only gone on one date both they were really close. Bakura sighed it was none of his business what Ryou was writing to his friend. They were only friends and that's all. They were nothing more then just really close friends that had come together because of their problems. Both of them seemed to be the ones labeled the loners. Also they both had extreme losses in their families. Their lack of a 'true' family is what brought the two together; it wasn't based upon the fact that they were both loners. 

Bakura brought his hand up to Yugi's locker with the paper in his hand. He was going to put it back into Yugi's locker. He slid it through to crack above the shelve, and continued walking. 

* * *

It was lunchtime, and two boys were sitting at a very different table this afternoon. Instead of Ryou, and Yugi's table in the far corner they were sitting with their boyfriends. Ryou was sitting at the very end of the table with Bakura closely by his side. Yugi was sitting in the middle of Joey and Yami. Seto was sitting beside Joey. All were enjoying their lunches and making small talk between the six of them. Currently Yugi was talking about the project that they had to do for his English class. 

"It has to be two pages long" Yugi said cheerfully to Yami. 

"Yes Abiou." Yami said rather glumly. Yami wasn't mad at Yugi, he was happy for him. He was sad about the mark he had received on the recent test he had gotten back. 

"What's wrong Yami" Yugi said while gazing into Yami's crimson eyes. 

"Nothing" Yami said while turning his gaze towards the floor. He was ashamed of his mark that he had gotten, he knew that he could have done better. Even though he was popular he wanted to get good marks. He wanted to have a good future with a job that he enjoyed.

"Hey Ryou" Yugi yelled to the white haired boy whose attention was turned towards his salad. 

"Yes?" Ryou asked turning his gaze towards Yugi.

"Can you help me with my English project?" Yugi put his hands in to his lap and crossed them. Recently Ryou was acting like not himself. 

Ryou looked at Bakura who had not said anything all lunch hour then looked at Yugi. Ryou beamed and nodded. 

"Thank you" Yugi said while turning back to his discussion with Yami. 

* * *

Ryou was gathering the homework that he had to take home. He was sitting on the floor while making sure he had everything. Bakura had yet to talk to him about weather or not he was walking home with Ryou. Ryou shut the door of his locker and put the lock back in place. He then put on his jacket, and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He took a couple more footsteps; he then opened the door. He looked around because it was possible that Bakura was out here. Ryou glanced back and forth again; he then spotted Bakura who was standing by a tree. Ryou rushed over to him. Before he got there Bakura got up and began to run towards Ryou. Ryou stopped where he was and waited for Bakura to come to him. Bakura got there very quickly.. 

When Bakura arrived there he asked, " What was on that note that was in Yugi's locker?" Ryou was speechless. What was he tell Bakura? 

"Nani(1)?" Ryou said in disbelief. How did Bakura even know about the note? Ryou hadn't even had got the chance to get out of class to talk to Yugi. Yugi had even asked Ryou about such thing in the whole day. 

"What is on that note?" Bakura asked in a more demanding voice. " Was it asking Yugi to go on a date?" Ryou lowered his gaze towards to ground. 

"Bakarashii(2)" Ryou said while still looking at his feet. 

"Saa(3)?"Bakura said his anger affecting his tone, " I'm waiting." Bakura said tapping his right foot impatiently. 

1-Means 'what' in Japanese 

2- Means 'ridiculous' in Japanese 

3- Means 'well' in Japanese 

Authors Notes- So how was it? I must admit that I think this is one of my best chapters ever. So please review. 


	6. Chapter Six

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions. Proofread by Dragontalon666

attn- This chapter has been edited near the bottom. Yugi, and Yami, and ryou and Bakura have now been going out for a month.

Shattered Mirrors

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Six

Inside the school Yugi was getting his stuff ready to go home. Yami was standing behind him watching him intently. Yami had already collected his things and was waiting for his small lover to finish so they could walk home. Yugi stood up and picked up his backpack. He then swung it over his shoulders and took Yami's hand, then they proceeded to walk home.

"If you aren't going to tell me. We are going home!" Bakura growled as he grabbed Ryou's arm and wrapped his hand around Ryou's wrist.Bakura began to drag Ryou away from the school.

"Please stop!" Ryou cried out tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll stop if you tell me what is on that paper!" Bakura roared back.

Ryou shook his head. "No." he muttered.

"Fine then!" Bakura yelled, "We are going home!"

Ryou tried to pull away from Bakura's tight grip, but Bakura was for stronger and would not let go. It was apparent who was the dominant one.

"I don't want to go home." Ryou stated.

"Your coming if you like it or not."

Ryou looked down at the ground. Why was Bakura trying to control him? He thought that when he got into this relationship that he would be treated equally, but alas that wasn't true. He was being dominated by someone that he loved.

"I carry you if I have to," Bakura said coldly. "Your only other option is to come quietly."

"I go quietly." Ryou said softly feeling defeated right now.

Both of them gathered up their backpacks and began to walk to Ryou's. It didn't take long, but to Ryou it felt like an hour that was slowly passing by. Bakura had to have Ryou standing right beside him as they walked otherwise if Ryou would fall behind he would grab his arm and hold it while making Ryou walk directly by him. In about ten minutes they were at Ryou's house. They were standing outside while Ryou got out the key . Ryou searched for the key, put it in the lock and turned. The lock opened and Bakura opened the door.

Ryou increased his pace and went through the door. Bakura slammed the door shut, and two surprised voices could be heard from the living room. Bakura threw his bag to the ground and stomped off to the living room without taking off his shoes. Ryou stood where he was not wanting to go into the ring of fire so to speak. All that could be heard from where Ryou was standing was constant yelling. Ryou put his bag down softly down on the white tiled floor and sat down, it wasn't like he had anything to do right away.

"You can't kick us out." An angry Malik said. "This is Ryou's house not yours." Marik added. There was then a minute of silence then footsteps that were leading to where Ryou stood. Ryou looked and saw Bakura walking toward him with Marik, and Malik closely behind him.

Bakura knelt down to Ryou's level and hissed "Do you want them to stay or don't want them too?" It was quite apparent that Bakura did not like his cousin and his boyfriend at the moment, Ryou could tell this from Bakura's tone.

"Saa Ryou?" Bakura said while reaching for Ryou's arm. He grabbed Ryou's arm, and dug his fingernails into the pale skin.

"Stop Bakura it hurts," Ryou whimpered as Bakura pushed his fingernails harder into the skin. Ryou's skin turned red where Bakura was digging in his nails.

"Saa what's your answer?" Bakura said while glaring at Ryou.

"I think that Malik and Marik should," Ryou took a deep breath then continued "They should go somewhere else." With that said Ryou spent an apologetic look at the pair who in turned shrugged. With that said Ryou looked at Bakura and he gave a tiny smile.

Bakura took his fingernails out and glared at Marik and Malik. "It is quite obvious we are not wanted here." Marik and Malik both got their jackets from the closet in the hall, but not before Malik had a little talk with Ryou while Bakura talked with Marik.

"If any more troubles arise please contact me on my cell." Malik said as he handed Ryou a piece of paper that had the number written on it.

"It wasn't my fault that you have to leave." Ryou said sadly.

"Yeah but We'll keep in touch. Marik and I still have two months left here. So I know I'll see you."

"Bye, see you later." Ryou said as Marik pulled Malik out the door. When the door closed Bakura headed over to where Ryou stood and when he got there he put his hands around him. "Mine." Bakura whispered.

Thus became the start of two relationships. Around school one wasn't seen without the other. The two of them were deemed two of the cutest couples to ever go to Domino High. The only act of possessive behavior that Bakura had shown to Ryou was the kicking out of Malik, and Marik. Other then that the two were made for each other. Yugi and Yami got along like brothers. Yugi's grandfather called, a couple days ago saying that he was to stay on the trip for another two months. Malik and Marik had decided to extend their two month stay. The two pairs have been going out for a month when the first act of violence occurs.

Yami was having a great time. He and Yugi were sitting on the couch playing video games. Yugi had his homework done then Yami had suggested that they spend the rest of the time playing racing games. They were Yugi and Yami's favorite. Currently the two were in a race against each other. Yugi was the first player and Yami was the second. The game that they were playing was Mario Kart on Super Nintendo. Even though the system was quite old Yugi had insisted on playing it and Yami wanted everthing to be perfect for his tiny boyfriend. Yugi was close to winning and then Yami playful pushed him off the couch. Yugi's controller went flying to the ground, and Yami sped up and won the race.

"Yami that wasn't fair!" Yugi said as he pushed himself off the floor and tried to stand up but was pushed down again by Yami.

"I'll show you what is fair." Yami said slightly chuckling.

"Yeah??"Yugi stated bravely but was slightly scared himself.

"Do you know the tickling game?" Yami questioned while smirking.

Yugi was shocked "No Anything but that!"

"Well so do you want play another round?" Yami asked offering his hand so Yugi could get up. Yugi took it and gave Yami a small kiss on the cheek. Then they both walked over to the couch to spend the rest of the day playing video games with each other.

Ryou was still up, because he had not been able to get to sleep. It had been a really hard day at school. He was sitting up in bed. Bakura was acting really weird tonight. Earlier this evening when Ryou was making supper for the two of them and Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou the whole time. Ryou didn't want to ruin supper but Bakura was the stronger one and there is no way that Ryou would be able to over him.

Ryou was thinking of phoning Malik or possibly Yugi. Malik had said that he had extended his and Marik's stay. Yugi should be awake it was only nine. Bakura was currently in the bathroom so maybe Ryou had time to phone one of the two. Ryou picked up the cordless phone from the bedside table, and pushed the number that had Yugi's number programmed on it. Ryou put the phone close to his ear leaving his other ear to listen to the sounds in the bathroom. The shower had just started, so that bought Ryou about five minutes. Ryou just hoped Bakura was one of those people that took long showers.

The phone was ringing, then a second ring, then finally a third ring. Then the answer machine came on "You have reached the Kame Game Shop please leave a message after.............." Then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello."came Yugi's breathless voice, that was apparent that he had ran to get the phone.

"Oh Hi it's Ryou."

"Oh Hi." came Yugi's response.

"Can I tell you something Yugi?" Ryou asked anxiously waiting to hear the drops of water from the shower. There was Only problem the sound didn't come.

"Sure."

"Well I have a slight problem. Where should I start?"

"At the beginning would be a good place." Yugi stated

"Okay here goes Bakura has become a...." but Ryou was not able to finish his sentence because of the sound of the bathroom door being opened. There stood Bakura; hair wet, and only dressed in his black boxers.

Ryou quickly hid the phone under the pillow but Ryou knew that Bakura had seen his movements.

"Who are you talking to?" Bakura questioned in a deadly whisper.

"No one." Ryou said looking down at the ground knowing that he could not tell a lie to save his life.

Bakura stalked over to where Ryou stood and sat down on the bed. He then reached under the pillow, and grabbed the phone. He put it close to his ear and said "hello who is this?"

"It's Yugi, Ryou's friend." Came Yugi's reply.

"Oh" Bakura sneered "well Ryou doesn't need anyone ever he only needs me." With that said Bakura pushed the off button and threw the phone thankfully into a basket of clean clothes that Ryou had yet to put away. It landed with a soft thud and then Bakura turned his attentions toward Ryou who was sitting on the bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions. 

*****Proofread By DragonTalon666***** Also if you guys have the time please visit DragonTalon666's deviantART site which is at 

This chapter is for my friend Chantelle who drew me a title page for Shattered Mirrors. Also for Jill (DragonTalon666) who listened to all my ideas for this chapter. 

Shattered Mirrors 

By MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Seven 

"Time for bed Ryou-chan," Bakura said a little bit too happy for Ryou.

Ryou shook his head and said "I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch." Ryou got off the bed and jumped down, he then walked to the door. Bakura ran over to the door and blocked it. 

"You are not leaving, " Bakura growled as he grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him back to the bed. He then set him on the bed. With one arm he made Ryou stay where he was and with the other turned off the light. Once the light was off Bakura picked up Ryou and held him in his arms. He then climbed into bed pulling the covers over him and Ryou. "Good night tenshi." He whispered into Ryou's ear.

*****The next day *****

Ryou was packing lunches for himself and for Bakura. He had just had his breakfast and was waiting for Bakura to come downstairs after finishing his shower. Ryou sighed and took two apples from the fruit basket in the middle of the table and put them in the two open paper bags that were on the counter. Ryou closed the bags and put Bakura's name on one. 

Ryou was getting slightly angry, they had to leave in five minutes or they would be late for their first class. Ryou was never late, and he wanted it to stay that way. Ryou sighed and walked over to the stairway. Then he yelled up the stairs, "Bakura are you ready yet?" Nothing could be heard except the drip drop pattern of the water in the shower. Soon the door of the bathroom opened and there stood Bakura in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'I didn't escape. They gave me a day pass,' in white letters. Bakura's white hair was dripping and was pulled back loosely into a ponytail. Bakura spotted Ryou and rapidly skalked down the stairs. 

When he got to the bottom he stated, "Let's go." Before they left the building, Ryou went to go get the lunches he had packed only moments ago and shoved them into his schoolbag. With that he headed out with Bakura to walk to school. 

*****

Of course Ryou was not late, but had one minute to spare as he walked into the class. When he got there Yugi was already in his usual spot and ready for class. When Ryou sat down Yugi asked "Are you okay I was worried about you?" Ryou put on a fake smile and nodded. There was really no sense in worrying his good friend Yugi, but Ryou thought that what Bakura was doing to him was normal. " It was just a little fight me and Bakura had but it is now solved." 

"That's good." Yugi said as he turned to look directly at Ryou, "And if anything serious does happen, please tell me." 

Ryou nodded and said, "Remember at lunch I'm going to help you with your English project." 

*****

It was lunchtime. Like Monday's lunch Yugi and Ryou were sitting with their boyfriends but this time it was different. Yugi and Ryou were working on Yugi's English project. The project was to come up with a story that had to be at least two pages long, and Yugi had decided to do a sort of romantic comedy. He was half way done but had a little case of writer's block. 

"What do you think?" Yugi asked as Ryou set the paper down on the table after finishing reading it. 

"It's great so far!" Ryou chuckled. 

"You sure?" Yugi asked questioningly.

"Yup," Ryou replied then took a bite of his apple. He then glanced around the table. Yami was sitting beside Yugi and would occasionally glance over Yugi's shoulder and see what Yugi was writing. Seto and Joey were having what it seemed a daily thing, they were arguing about the 'nicknames' that Seto often called Joey. Bakura was looking down at the table and sometimes his eyes would leave the table and would look upon Ryou. Bakura's dark, red eyes showed anger, pure anger, and the desire to hurt someone unfortunately that person would probably be Ryou. But what was Bakura mad about? Couldn't Bakura talk to his own friends? 

*****

Ryou had returned home with Bakura. When they had gotten home Bakura went right to the couch and sat down in front of the television. Ryou headed to the computer in the corner and signed into MSN Messenger. Ryou waited till he got logged in. He got logged and saw that Yugi was on, he clicked on Yugi's name. Yugi's current name was 'I am almost done my English project'. 

'Ryou: Hey Yugi '

'I am almost done my English project: Hey Ryou!'

'I am almost done my English project: How are you?'

'Ryou: fine'

'I am almost done my English project: Anything new?'

'Ryou: nope, you?'

'I am almost done my English project: Grandpa called and is staying on his trip for a couple months more now so Yami is staying with me!!'

'Ryou sighed, at least Yugi had someone who really cared for him. Unlike Bakura who was becoming slightly more possessive by the days. Just today he had yelled at one of the people in the upper grades for 'looking at Ryou the wrong way'. The boy had dropped something and Ryou had merely just picked it up and gave it the guy. Bakura who was watching the whole thing from the nearby lockers came running over and grabbed Ryou's arm. He then held Ryou there while he yelled at the poor boy. By the time that Bakura had stopped yelling the boy was in tears and was trembling. 

'Ryou: That's great. '

'I am almost done my English project: Yup :), well I am going to go have to go make supper Ja Na. '

'Ryou: Bye'

Yugi's status was changed to offline. Ryou then logged off not seeing the point of being on if no one else was on. 

Ryou clicked the connection on the internet and clicked the disconnect button. He then got off the chair and walked over to the couch where Bakura was sitting. He sat on the armchair that was right across the couch. He then picked up the book that he had been reading the night he had got the phone call from Bakura. He picked it up and began to read. Bakura looked at Ryou and then looked at the computer that was now free. Bakura got up and said "Could I use your computer tenshi?" Ryou smiled and nodded not wanting to anger Bakura right now because he was in a good mood. 

"Arigato, tenshi." Bakura said using the nickname he had picked out for Ryou the first time he had seen him. It was true Ryou did really look like an angel. With that soft pale skin and soft brown eyes that didn't show what most teens expressed, anger. They only showed purity and Bakura could just stare into those brown orbs and think that everything was going to be fine. 

Bakura walked to the computer and sat down. He then logged onto MSN Messenger. Bakura's current name was 'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?' Bakura saw that his cousin was on whose current name 'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?'

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: Hey '

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: Hi Bakura '

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: How are you?'

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: How's Ryou?'

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: I'm fine and Ryou is as well. '

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: I see but is Ryou really fine?'

Realizing what his cousin meant by fine Bakura put NO in caps to signify that he was yelling. 

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: You guys are a bunch of hentai freaks'

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: And proud of it :P'

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: I'm scared that I'm actually related to you '

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: I know :) '

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: brb '

Bakura got off the chair and went upstairs to the bathroom. Ryou, hearing the ringing sound from the computer, sighed and sat his book down. He then proceeded to walk over to the computer and turned the knob that turned the sound down. He then saw the conversation that Bakura was having. It was about him, and Bakura was trying to stand up for him. With what Ryou got from the conversation was that Bakura was talking to his cousin and his boyfriend. 

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: Hello btw this is Ryou '

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: Hi Ryou, where's Bakura?'

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: He went upstairs for a minute'

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: Oh I see so how is Bakura lately?'

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?:- He's become more possessive toward more it is scary because he won't let me hang around with my friends, I can only be around him. '

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: That's not good, jealously gets to Bakura really easy and is a very possessive person when he senses danger. Btw what is the name of your school?'

'What is the sense of learning if I don't want to?: Domino High school. Why?'

'Want to talk to two hot Egyptian teens?: Cause you may never know who'll pop up there '

Ryou heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. He looked toward the stairs and saw Bakura's white hair, he quickly said he had to go because Bakura was coming back. Ryou got off the chair and walked back to his armchair. It was going great until Ryou tripped on Bakura's backpack that was in the middle of the room. Ryou got up and saw that Bakura was now on the last stair. Ryou sighed and stood up. 

"Why are you there, Tenshi?" Bakura questioned surprised of why Ryou was on the floor. 

"I fell," Ryou responded. 

Bakura knelt down and picked Ryou up and sat him down on the couch. Bakura he then walked back to the computer. Ryou knowing that he did not close the window got off the couch and ran toward the computer trying to stop Bakura before he get there and read the conversation that he had with Bakura's cousins. 

"Please can you spend some time with me," Ryou asked trying to look teary eyed.

"I'll just have to say bye." Bakura said while sitting down on the chair. Ryou saw Bakura's arms reach for the mouse, taking his only change Ryou sat on Bakura's lap. 

"Can I say bye for you," Ryou asked. 

"No!" Bakura yelled. 

"Please?" 

Bakura pushed Ryou off his lap and Ryou landed on the floor beside Bakura's chair. Bakura clicked on the conversation and became speechless as his eyes scanned it. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Summary- Yugi, and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions. 

Warning for this chapter ner rape situation

Shattered Mirrors 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Eight

"Want to play again?" Yami grinned and set down the controller on the couch. Yugi shook his head, he was worrying about Ryou. He had tried to phone but the line was busy. Maybe Ryou was just using the phone to call someone but that wasn't like Ryou. He most often went on the internet and just talked to people. Yugi grabbed the phone that was on the side table and pushed the number that was associated with Ryou's number . Yugi put the phone receiver near his ear and yet again came the busy signal. Yugi set the phone down onto the side table and just sat there, worried about his friend. 

"Yugi?" Called Yami voice from the living room. 

Yugi didn't reply. 

"Yugi?" Came Yami's called again but this time he sounded frustrated. 

Yugi still didn't reply he didn't want to talk to Yami right now he wanted to talk to Ryou and make sure that he was safe and alive. That was what worried Yugi the most

"Yugi," Yami said a third time annoyance lining his deep voice. Yami sighed loudly and got up he then grabbed Yugi and made him sit beside him. 

"I don't feel like playing another game," Yugi quickly stated knowing what Yami's next question was. 

"Fine then," Yami crossed his arms over his chest, " I'll play by myself." Yami grabbed the controller that was sitting on the couch and began to play a new game. Why was Yami acting like this? What did Yugi do that was so wrong? Yugi sat there trying to drive the thoughts about Ryou away. Maybe he could take a walk and go see Ryou. Yami was so involved in his game that he wouldn't even notice that he was gone Yugi was certain. Yugi never knew how wrong he was. Yugi got off the couch seeing that Yami was so involved in his game that he didn't even notice Yugi get off the couch. Yugi walked softly towards the closet that contained his jacket and shoes on the floor mat beside it. It didn't take long to get and Yugi was thankful for that fact. Yugi opened the door and slipped his jacket off the hanger he then bent down and wasting no time quickly put on his shoes. . 

"Damn it!" Yami cried out after losing a race. He then tossed the controller onto the couch where it stayed idle. Yami then realized that Yugi wasn't beside him. Yami turned around quickly and noticed Yugi standing frozen at the doorway jacket in his hands. Yami growled and Yugi could swear he heard him say "You're not leaving this house without me." Why did this sudden change of events occur? Yami ran almost like lighting to where Yugi stood. Yugi taking an option and the best one at the moment began to run to the door. Yami who was faster than little Yugi ran a little bit fast run right behind him and pushed Yugi to the ground. Yugi tried to get up but Yami grabbed his arms. Yugi kicked his feet but to no avail did that work. Noticing his boyfriends behavior Yami whispered, " hurt me and you will experience it tenfold." Yugi shook his head he didn't want this. He tried using all his strength to get up but Yami was stronger. Yugi tried again and again but it was useless. Yami let go of Yugi and walked over to the door and locked it. Yugi having the use of his legs returned back to him began to run to the side door that connected to the other side of the living room. This was connected to the game shop and even though the shop wasn't open when his grandfather was gone there was always the point of hiding out in there. Plus Yugi did know the location where the key was hidden. He could find it and run to Ryou's house. Yami turned around and noticed Yugi was gone again. Knowing that the next plan for Yugi would be through the game shop Yami ran to the door and noticed that it was open. It wasn't before, Yugi must be in here then. 

Yami walked into the lifeless game shop. It was pitch black inside. Pausing to flick the light switch. The room became illuminated. Yami glanced around and saw nothing, he then looked over the room again. Yami walked over to the shelves looking them over. He then walked over to the cashier desk and heard a small noise. He was at the front of the desk and heard the noise again. Walking quickly behind the desk he saw what he was looking for. There in the corner was Yugi trying to look as small as possible, and was looking down at the ground. He was trembling quite violently and the cordless phone was clasped in his hand. Smirking Yami crawled over to where Yugi was cured up in. He tapped Yugi had on the shoulder. Yugi didn't look up he didn't want to. After all Yami would understand wouldn't he? Apparently not. Yami overcome by anger picked Yugi up and carried him back to the living room. 

"Put me down!" Yugi said waving his arms trying to hit Yami. Yami growled and threw Yugi onto the couch. Yugi was thankful for the soft cushioning but wasn't ready for Yami who lay on top of him. 

Yugi struggled to get away but it was hopeless, "Please Yami. I'm not ready for this." Yugi said noticing the stare that Yami was giving him. 

"Fine then Abiou but you're playing video games with me until I can say you can go to sleep." Yami said handing Yugi the second player controller. 

Yugi was leaning against his locker with Ryou beside him. Yugi found it quite hard to keep his eyes open because Yami hadn't let him go to sleep until one o'clock in the morning. Yami had gone to the bathroom and was to be back soon. Bakura had a talk with the principal and he too was sure to be back soon. 

"Hey guys," a voice called out from the end of the hallway. Ryou remembered that voice it was of Bakura's cousin. 

"Hey," Ryou said as he saw the pair get closer. Yami came back and took Yugi's hand into his. Yugi didn't really like all this public affection but he could never tell Yami that. 

Malik and Marik walked up to the three boys. Both had schoolbags slung over their shoulders and were dressed in their school outfits but seemed not to care for the dress pants that were a part of the school uniform. For they both had on skin tight black leather pants. Malik walked over to Ryou and whispered in his ear, "how are you doing?" Ryou shrugged he was still too confused at the moment. Malik sensed there was something wrong with Ryou put his arms around his waist in a small reassuring hug. "Everything will be okay," Malik whispered in Ryou's ear. 

"Get off my boyfriend!" Bakura yelled as he came down the hallway. 

Authors Notes- I scared myself writing this chapter but I think I did rather well on this chapter. It is the most graphic thing I've written so far. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Summary: Yugi and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions.

Proofread by Dragontalon666 http:dragontalon666.deviantart.comAttention: For this chapter the following schedules were made. These are based upon how my high school is.

Yugi's   
E- Choir   
A- English   
Ten minute break   
B- Spare   
Lunch   
C- Geography   
Ten minute break   
D- Math

Ryou's

E- Choir   
A- Spare   
Ten minute break   
B- Gym   
Lunch   
C- Biology   
Ten minute break   
D- Math

Shattered Mirrors   
By: MissPatriciaPotter   
Chapter Nine   
  
Bakura had been having a conversation with the principal about skipping classes. Bakura had just sat there ignoring the comments made by the principal. After the little talk they had the principal had merely given Bakura a 'Warning'. The reason for this was his parents were rich and recently supported the school by giving money to build a new extension onto the school. The office and the area where Ryou was standing was only a short distance. Not caring if he got into more trouble, Bakura hastened his footsteps. Soon he came into view of the bright blue lockers. When he got halfway there he saw Marik and Malik in school uniforms. Bakura rubbed his eyes he must be daydreaming. There was no way that his cousin and boyfriend would ever think of going to school. And in Japan of all places. Bakura knew that the two of them went to a sort of school in Egypt. He knew from past visits their school was a more relaxed environment. Bakura then watched as Malik embraced Ryou, HIS Boyfriend. That's **MY **property, **Mine**, and only **MINE**! Bakura thought angrily. He also thought Malik knew that Ryou was Bakura's, apparently not. Bakura ran to where the group stood yanked Ryou from Malik's grip and dragged him away. 

Yugi was sitting in the library at one of the small round tables working on his English project. He was almost done and was thankful for that. Yugi put his pen down and began to think about what he should write next. Other thoughts were on his mind though, mainly about Ryou. Ryou seemed so uneasy about something. Another thing, why had Bakura dragged Ryou off? Yugi sighed, then picked up his pen and began to write again. That was when he felt someone staring at him. He turned around and noticed Yami sitting at the table across the room. On Yami's table was a black binder that was open, a leather pencil case, and a bottle of water. Yugi could swear he saw Yami mouth "Hi Abiou." Yugi turned back to his work and tried to concentrate on his work.

Yami gathered up his things and walked over to Yugi's table. Why was Yugi trying to avoid him? Yugi should know by now not to avoid him, after all he had though that he had taught Yugi quite a lesson last night. When he got to the table at which Yugi was sitting at he sat on the chair closest to Yugi. Yugi tried to get up and move to another table but was stopped by Yami grabbing his wrist. Yugi tried to pull away but Yami's grip would only get tighter preventing Yugi's escape. Yami leaned closer to Yugi while still grasping his wrist and whispered, "Struggling won't work one bit Yugi-Chan." Yami said in a sweet voice while pushing Yugi's hair out of his face so he could see Yugi's eyes. He knew that they would be full of fear. Yami smirked, he knew he had won. Yami worked on gathering both of their things and soon was done. He then let go of Yugi's wrist and pushed Yugi forward. It wasn't rough it was just sudden and Yugi did not have time to keep his balance. Yugi fell face first onto the soft carpeted floor but was soon roughly brought to his feet by Yami. Yugi glanced at the librarian's desk and noticed that he wasn't there. Truthfully there wasn't anyone else other then Yami and Yugi. It was rather strange for the librarian to not be here. A while back the original librarian left without any warning. She had just got up and left. The replacement was a twenty-two year old man, fresh out of University. He was nearly six feet tall and had long blonde hair that he often tied back into a ponytail. Even though he wore glasses he still was quite cute. That statement was quite true after all the first week he was here there were many girls coming to the library and just staring at him. At the first the new librarian loved all the attention but after a week he told the principal. After that there were still the occasional looks but he didn't mind.

Yugi was dragged out of the library with Yami never letting go of Yugi. He then dragged Yugi to his locker and then to Yugi's. Yugi opened his locker and took out his blue lunch bag but Yami stopped him. "We are going out for lunch." Yami simply stated while putting Yugi's lunch bag back into his locker. Yugi began to close his locker door but once again was stopped by Yami who said, "abiou I know you will be cold," Yami pointed to the leather tank top that Yugi wore under his school shirt. Yami then gave a little smile; "you would look cute in my jacket." Yugi grabbed his blue jacket and headed out with Yami.The place that Yami took Yugi was a small restaurant that was in the center of the food court. It was one of the only places where it had tables where you could eat in the restaurant. Yami and Yugi were placed at a small round shaped table that was in the far right corner. Yugi swore Yami had planned this a day a couple weeks but the two had only been together for less then a week. How did Yami know that he had his spare right before lunch today? 

Yugi let those thoughts go and picked up his menu. "You will not need that." Yami suddenly said, taking the menu away from Yugi and placing it on top of his.   
Soon their pre-ordered food came and the pair began to eat. Yami had ordered Yugi a hamburger with fries, and Yami had gotten a chicken breast with rice. In no time the pair was done and they headed to the arcade.

"Hey Yami." A high pitched squeaky voice said from behind the pair. Yami turned around and there stood Téa with a small group of her friends behind her. Téa walked over to Yami and took his hand into hers. "So how is Yami-kun ?" Téa asked, tilting Yami's head so that he was looking directly at her. She made a little show and raised her skirt a little bit; "do you want to spend the day together?" Téa raised an eyebrow at Yugi and Yugi left running. Why would Yami want him there if he had someone better to go out with (1)? Yugi ran to his favorite store in the whole mall, which was called 'Cute Things'. It was a store that sold only stuffed animals. Yami didn't even notice Yugi leave the arcade he was to busy trying to tell Téa no he didn't want anything to do with her. Problem was the girl wouldn't take no for an answer.

Yami sighed he was looking for Yugi. Téa had told him that he had left the mall crying. Yami didn't believe that. He knew Téa was trying to go out with him he just didn't know that the girl could be so persistent. Yami was walking by Cute Things when he saw a flash of multi-colored hair. He stopped in front of the entrance and stared. There was Yugi walking around slowly around the store, with a small white bear in his hands. Yami opened the door and crept up silently to the display at which Yugi was looking at. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and grabbed the bear out of his hands and with his free hand held Yugi's wrist. He pulled Yugi over to the cashier counter and took out his leather wallet. Once the bear was paid for he handed the white plastic bag to Yugi who placed the bag in his empty hand. Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled. Thinking to himself He is my tenshi even if I may have to put him in place every so often. You're mine and I will make that true to you.

After that unhappy affair the pair went back to school just in time for Yugi's next class which was Geography. Yami had stopped by his locker and then met Yugi at his locker. He then had walked Yugi to class. After he had given Yugi a small kiss on the cheek Yami had taken off in the other direction to his chemistry class. Yugi went into the classroom and took his normal seat, which was in in the middle of the classroom. There were a couple students already in their seats, some talking; others with textbooks open trying to finish their homework before the bell rang. The teacher, as Yugi noticed, wasn't there yet, the seat was empty and only a piece of paper was on the surface its page filled with notes, that meant only one thing they were getting a substitute teacher for today. Yugi took out his binder and textbook out of his bag. He might as well work on his English project while he waited for the sub to come. The door opened and in walked an elderly woman. She wore a soft gray skirt that went down to her knees, a long sleeved white blouse, and on her feet wore black flat shoes. Her graying hair was tied up into a bun. "Good Afternoon class," the woman said as she closed the door and began to walk to the chalkboard. 

She picked up the white piece of chalk and wrote Mrs. Peterson. She then picked up the attendance from the top of the desk. Most kids had changed places or had changed their name with a friend. Not Yugi he just sat there quietly as the attendance was called. Soon it was done and Mrs. Peterson handed out the work sheets that they were to work on for the rest of the class.

Yugi and Ryou were both in the same math class; they sat beside each other in class, and helped each other with their work when they did not understand it. Both knew something was bothering the other but no one had the guts to tell the other. The pair was sitting together working on a trigonometry worksheet, in between the figuring out of the questions they talked. "So what are you doing tonight?" Ryou asked setting down his calculator onto the desk and turning to look Yugi directly in the eye. Yugi shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what he was doing tonight. Yami hadn't told Yugi anything either. 

"I was wondering do you want to go to the park tonight?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded, it would be nice to get away from Yami for awhile and Ryou would be able to get away from Bakura for awhile. "Meet me at the foyer right after school." Ryou stated, picking up his pencil and going back to his work.

Ryou quickly gathered up his things and headed to the foyer. When he got there Yugi was standing by the trophy case awaiting his arrival. His bag lay on the ground. Ryou walked over to Yugi and they both exited the school. It only took a short walk to get to the nearby park. Once Ryou and Yugi got there they opted to sit under the tree that was in the shade rather then the picnic tables that were spread throughout the park. Yugi unzipped his binder and took out a stapled package of about three sheets of paper. Yugi handed it to Ryou. Ryou took the paper and looked at the first page. It was the completed version of Yugi's English project. "I finished it today during geo; I asked the teacher if I could go to the computer lab because I was done all my work. I then finished it and here it is." Yugi ended with a little smile and pointed down to his project. "I was wondering if could you edit it for me?" Yugi said knowing how well Ryou was in English and his proofreading skills rival that of one of the teachers at school. Ryou smiled and nodded. Yugi was walking with Ryou on their way to their separate homes. They had stayed at the park for about an hour just talking. Not one of them had said anything about their boyfriends. Both were too scared of what their boyfriends were capable of doing. Yami was forceful, and Bakura was extremely possessive. They arrived at the game shop; Yugi took out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Do you want to come in?" Yugi asked as he noticed Ryou standing on the sidewalk. "I'd like that very much," Ryou said sweetly, walking towards the open door. Ryou and Yugi both went inside and closed the door behind them. It was dark inside; all the curtains were drawn. Yugi knew he had left the curtains open when he left for school. How did they get closed? Yugi walked softly into the living room not making any sound as he walked. It would remind you of a kitten walking to her mother. Yugi stopped for a moment and turned on the light in the living room. Light filled the room. Yugi waved his hand for Ryou to follow him. "Do you want something to drink," Yugi's eyes lit up, "or I could make you a salad (2)." Ryou laughed at his friends energy, "sure." Ryou said. Yugi told Ryou to sit on the couch while he went to prepare the small snack. Yugi hummed one of the choir songs as he made two salads and pink lemonade. He had that odd feeling that someone was watching him again. Yugi turned around..nothing was there. It was a false alarm; it was just his nerves that was all Yugi thought to himself. Yami and Bakura had been looking for their boyfriends for the past hour. They were no where to be found. Yami took out his cell-phone and dialed a number. He put his phone by his ear and listened. Someone picked up.   
"Hello," Yami said into the phone.   
"Hey Yami," came Yugi's voice.   
"Where were you after school?" Yami asked in a demanding tone.   
"I went to the park with Ryou," Yugi responded.   
"Didn't I tell you to tell me where you were going," Yami chided.   
"Sort of." Yami hadn't told him **THAT** but Ryou was his friend and he didn't have to spend every waking moment with Yami.   
"Well Bakura and I will be there soon and you guys better be there." Yami said, he didn't even say bye he just hung up the phone and put it back into his pants pocket. Yami knocked on the door, but no one came to answer it. He put his ear to the door he heard voices. Both were giggling, and he recognized one of them as his Yugi's. Yami turned the doorknob and the door opened. Yami and Bakura both walked in. Both paused to slip off their shoes and then they both went to the living room.   
There was Yugi and Ryou both sitting on the couch playing video games. Bakura walked behind Ryou and took his controller put of his hands and threw it roughly to the ground. Yami walked over to the Super Nintendo unit and turned it off.   
"That's not fair!" Yugi said as he just noticed the screen was blank.   
Bakura grabbed Ryou by the wrist; "we are going home now!"   
"No!" Ryou screamed using his other arm to try to hit Bakura with. Bakura let go of Ryou and he landed face first onto the floor. A loud crack was heard, Ryou had hit his head on the table. "Ryou!!" Yugi said running over to his friend but was stopped by Yami who held him back. Bakura pulled Ryou up roughly by the arm. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away from me!" Bakura hissed into Ryou's ear. He then wrapped his arms around Ryou pulling him close.   
Yugi who had gotten out of Yami's grip, scurried towards Bakura and tried to get Ryou out of Bakura's grip. He tried yanking Bakura's hands off of Ryou's waist but to no avail did it work. Yami stalked over to Yugi and smacked Yugi right across the face leaving a red mark. The blow was so fast and so hard; Yugi fell to the floor. Yami knelt down next to Yugi, "that wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me." 

Yugi stared in disbelief Yami had just hit him. Yami sat down on the ground his knees were getting swore from knelling on the ground. He then pulled Yugi close to him using his never ceasing tight grip on Yugi. The more Yugi struggled the tighter got. So there was no hope of Yugi getting free from Yami.

Ryou wasn't much better; Bakura was holding onto him and wouldn't let go. Ryou had tried countless times to get free but the attempts were fruitless. Ryou's head was pounding he just wanted to lie down. Bakura let Ryou prop his head on his shoulder but that wasn't as comfortable as lying down on a couch with your head on a pillow. Bakura suddenly changed his mind carefully lifted Ryou from the ground and set him down on the couch. Yami looked curiously at Bakura who was going towards the door. "I just have to phone a taxi," Bakura said to Yami as he walked to the phone that was near the front door.

Bakura had taken Ryou home by way of a taxi. Ryou wasn't able to move much so Bakura had carried him to the taxi and set him down on the seat. He then did up the seat belt for Ryou. The last thing he did before getting into the car and buckling up his own seat belt he told the driver to drive very carefully. Bakura didn't care about the cost; he only cared about Ryou.

1- Well to Yugi Téa seems a better choice to Yami. The reason for this she is popular, while Yugi isn't. Little does Yugi know how wrong he is.

2- Yugi can't cook most things but he can make a salad. I mean how can you swear up making a salad?


	10. Chapter Ten

Summary: Yugi and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions.

Thanks to my beta read- DragonTalon666

Shattered Mirrors

Chapter Ten

By:MissPatriciaPotter

After Ryou had left with Bakura, Yami had forced Yami to go upstairs he had then told him to go into his room. Yugi had changed into his star pajamas in the upstairs bathroom with Yami standing outside the door. Yugi was scared for him and Ryou. He was so terrified of Yami at the moment, and everything he did seemed to make Yami angry. Not taking long to strip out of his school uniform, and put on his pajamas, Yugi stepped out. Yami had changed too, Yugi didn't remember when Yami had gotten clothes, he could only remember seeing him in his school uniform in the past week. Yugi opened the door, his school uniform in his hands. Yami was holding a small duffel bag, once he saw Yugi he took his hand and they headed to Yugi's room.

Yugi settled on the bed, while Yami was sleeping on the ground. Yugi had insisted that he take the guest room, but Yami had declined, saying he wanted to be near his Yugi-chan. Yugi shut off the light and rolled over, closing his eyes very slowly.

Bright sunlight peeked through the curtains of the Bakura residence; Ryou's room was a soft glow. Rou was awake, but didn't feel like getting up at all, his head hurt so much. He had tried to tell Bakura yesterday to go home to his own house, but he didn't listen.

Flashback to after they got out of the cab and in the house

"My head hurts" Ryou muttered, getting up to go the bathroom cabinet, where the painkillers were, but was pushed down by Bakura.

"What do you need?"

"Advil, it's in the bathroom." Ryou weakly said, every time he spoke it hurt more. Bakura went in the direction of the bathroom, five minutes later he came back with a glass of water, and an Advil. He handed the glass to Ryou, and Ryou quickly swallowed the pill, and gulped down some water.

Ryou re-arranged himself on the couch, "Bakura could you go back to your own home for one day?"

"No!" Bakura roared.

"Why not?" Ryou asked, highly annoyed of how Bakura was acting.

"Well...because...I have to protect you..You could get hurt you are pretty weak," Bakura stood up and walked over to the couch, "anyways I am your boyfriend, and I should have the privilege to be here." He picked up Ryou carefully, and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He set Ryou down on the bed, and pulled the white covers him. Bakura gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek, "goodnight koi, sweet dreams." With those words Bakura turned off the light and settled down next to Ryou.

End F.B.

Ryou tried to get off the bed, but his head would only hurt more. He wanted to go to school; he wanted to see how Yugi was. Ryou slowly got up, and went to his closet. He sat on the ground, slowly pulling on his school uniform.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind him angrily said. Ryou knew who it was, Bakura. Ryou didn't even turn around, he didn't want to. Bakura sat right behind Ryou, pulling him over so that he would rest his head on his lap. Bakura could tell that Ryou was hurting from the little shudders. "I only did it for your own good; you have to learn to obey me." Bakura said picking Ryou up, carrying him downstairs, and placing him on the couch. As he turned to leave, "I don't think we'll be going to school for the next couple of days."

Yugi woke up with Yami sprawled over him. Yugi didn't remember Yami sleeping beside him, but it was an odd feeling. Yugi took a quick look at the black sleeping bag on the ground with the imprint of the Dark Magician on the front; it was not even slept in. Yugi got out of the bed and went to get ready for the day.

"Seto?" Joey asked in a worried tone.

Sensing his boyfriend's distress Seto asked, "what's the matter."

Joey sighed; "I'm worried about Yugi and Ryou. You know how Bakura and Yami can get." Joey looked up into Seto's cobalt eyes.

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey bringing him closer, trying to reassure him that everything would go okay. But in Seto's mind there was something telling him that nothing was going to be okay. "I know, we'll just keep out a watch out for the next couple of days." Seto made a mental note to tell his bodyguards to keep a watch on the two boys.

Joey's cheered up right away; Seto always had that effect on him. Seto then lowered his voice to a low whisper, "Now Joey we do have an hour before I have to get up, and Mokuba is asleep." Knowing what Seto was hinting at, Joey climbed onto Seto's open lap.

"Marik, I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes." Marik rolled over to face Malik, but Malik turned the other way.

"Good, but I have to ask you something," Malik sat up in bed and turned around to look at Marik. "You know how you taught me self-defense after that run-in with Kegan (1)? Well I was thinking if there was a way to get Yugi and Ryou alone, maybe, just maybe we can teach them some self-defense. Whenever we can get either one alone is okay with me." Malik rolled over, got off the bed, and walked towards the half open curtains. He took a glance at the rising sun, that was just peeking out from the sky. He walked over to the bed, and sat down. Malik had always had a passion for sun rises; he was the more romantic one out of the two. When in Egypt Malik would always be up at sun up, and sometimes he dragged Marik out of bed too to watch the beautiful occurrence. Of course the times that Malik dragged Marik out of bed were very few, but after the watching of the sunrise, they were both passionately kissing. Marik took a look at Malik, "there's an hour before we have to get ready for school, and we can spend it doing some more productive things." With that said Marik slowly unbuttoned Malik's shirt.

The first few classes, which Yugi had, were uneventful. Nothing exciting happened at all, plus Ryou wasn't here today! This wasn't like Ryou at all; he was always at school even if he wasn't feeling well! Yugi had covered up the bruise that had surfaced over night with cover up makeup, the pain was worse. Before Yami and Yugi had left for school, Yami had fingered the bruise promptly saying "he was sorry but Yugi deserved it." Yugi at the moment was trying to avoid Yami, but it didn't work. Yugi really wanted to know what had happened to Ryou; after all he had hit his head on the table. Yugi followed Yami through the usual throngs that gathered around the cafeteria. Some Yugi noticed were laughing with their friends, others with boyfriends or girlfriends, while others were distinctly alone. Yami and Yugi soon found themselves sitting at their usual table, eating their lunches. Joey and Seto were there when they got there. Malik and Marik arrived shortly after they got there. Everyone took their spots, the spots were Ryou and Bakura sat scared Yugi. It was the feeling that something serious had happened to Ryou, that ominous feeling that didn't go away. Yugi took out his ham sandwich and began to eat. Malik noticing Yugi's gloominess mouthed, "meet me in the bathroom," when Yugi turned his head, like he was searching for someone. Yugi quickly proclaimed he had to go the bathroom, and quickly refused Yami's request to go with him. Yugi quickly walked over to the boy's bathroom that was located near the cafeteria. He slipped into the room, and took a spot on top of the counter. Soon Malik came into to the room.

"So what's bugging you?" Malik asked, putting his hand into Yugi's, but Yugi pushed it away scared that Yami would find them and assume that Yugi had found someone else.

Yugi sighed, "it's Ryou, and I'm worried about him." Yugi jumped down from the counter.

"I am too, but I'm worried about you too, I know that you are trying to cover up something." Malik stepped closer to Yugi. "I know all the tricks in the book Yugi, I hate to say it, but I once was in an abusive relationship. After I got out I started dating Marik, and he began teaching me self-defense. If you wanted I could teach you self-defense."

Yugi nodded, "I should learn how to defend myself, when should we start?"

Malik thought for a moment, "in a couple days, I'll tell you the meeting place, and the time." With all the knowledge that Yugi needed, Yugi left to head back to the cafeteria.

Ryou finished the last of the vegetable soup that Bakura had made for him. Ryou set the spoon into the bowl then set it down on the table. For lack of nothing to do, Ryou laid down.

Five minutes into Ryou's nap, Bakura came into the room, a white duffel bag in his hands. He took a small silver cell phone out of his tight black pants, and dialed a number. In a little while the conversation was over and Bakura had sat down in a chair beside Ryou.

"Koi wake up." Bakura said softly, stepping toward the couch. Ryou didn't move. "Tenshi, wake up from your sweet dreams, and come and join me in the land of the living." Ryou still didn't move. Bakura sighed, he knew Ryou was mad at him, and was trying to avoid him. "If you don't get up now, I'll have to be forced to hurt someone you care about, possibly Yugi;" Bakura's eyes glimmered with dominance. Ryou woke right up, turning around to look Bakura in the eye.

"You wouldn't would you?" Ryou asked in a pleading voice. Bakura merely laughed at how Ryou really was naive. Bakura stepped over to the couch and sat down on the edge. He brought down a finger to stroke Ryou's cheek. Ryou flinched from the motion, and tried to draw back.

"Now koi, that is not no way to behave," Bakura assisted Ryou to sit beside him, "soon me and I will be at my house, where we will be completely alone," Bakura smiled down at Ryou, who was slowly closing his eyes. The sleeping pills that he had slipped into Ryou's soup were slowly taking effect. "Yes, and then we can have a lot of fun together." Bakura now noticed that Ryou's eyes were completely shut. With one arm Bakura picked up Ryou, and held the bag in the other. He took the keys from the table near the door, and quickly exited the house. Outside there was a white limo waiting for them, Bakura rushed over to the open door, and set Ryou on the seat. He then closed the door.

"Drive, to the estate," he told the driver through the small window that was open between the passenger's side, and the driver's.

1- Kegan is my character who I made up, all though he doesn't appear in my story he is in another story I'm writing called My Smile Means Nothing To You, which should be due out early November, late December, i first have to finish some of my other stories.

Authors Note- Sorry for late update, next update should be soon. . Also thank you to all my reviewers

__


	11. Chapter Eleven

Summary: Yugi and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/YY, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions.

Proofread by: DragonTalon666   
  
Shattered Mirrors   
Chapter Eleven   
By: MissPatriciaPotter   
  
Bakura smiled with glee when he entered his part of the mansion, Ryou in his arms. The Yamroh residence consisted of ten bedrooms, three bathrooms, a formal dining room, a causal dining room, a sunroom, an entertainment room, and a kitchen. Each bedroom had a different design, and most of the furniture in the rooms came from Egypt. The dining room had a large oak table with burgundy velvet drapes around the windows that overlooked the beautiful grounds. The kitchen was painted a soft blue, with all the appliances being platinum. The library was Bakura's dad's favorite place in the whole house, it contained many comfy chairs to sit in, and the walls were lined with shelves, which were piled with books. Works from Shakespeare, Dickens, and Astriole were among the favorites of Bakura's father. Bakura's parents were really never home, and when they were Bakura usually wasn't. When Bakura was little he had alaways asked his Father how much the house had cost, his father would responded with "a lot." Bakura recently had found out that it had cost ten million to build. Bakura's part of the mansion consisted of a living room, a bathroom, a room with a heated pool, a kitchenette, and two bedrooms, one his and the other used for guests. All were lavishly furnished. With the carpets, linens, and comforters coming from Egypt. While the rest of the furniture was from other countries, Brazil, Australia, Greece, and London just to name a few. Bakura walked into the Master bedroom in this wing. This was where Bakura had slept ever since he was born. Of course the furniture had changed a lot from when he was a baby. It now consisted of a king sized bed with a canopy, a maple dresser, a huge closet that covered the whole wall, an armoire made out of mahogany that held all Bakura's fine black clothing, two bedside tables made out of the finest pine, and a large window covered by black curtains that overlooked the ornate garden that the servants tended to in the summer. Bakura set Ryou down on the bed, and pulled the covers around Ryou's sleeping form.

&

Yugi was standing by the pay phone near the front entrance of the school. He was looking around to see if Yami was nearby. Before lunch ended Yami had told Yugi to meet him at his locker, Yugi had carefully slipped out of his class at break and headed right to the pay phones. Seeing that Yami was nowhere to be seen he picked up the receiver of the phone, and punched Ryou's number in. There was no answer, only the answering machine. Yugi tried again, but again he got the answering machine. Yugi sighed and picked up his binder that he had dropped on the floor. Yugi walked glumly toward his next class. He had this odd feeling that Ryou was in danger at this very moment. He was just about to his Geography class when Yami walked up to him. Yugi picked up his pace, hoping that he would get into the security of the classroom before Yami caught up to him. Yami wouldn't do something in front of a teacher. The classroom was so close but Yami walked up to Yugi just, as he was two feet from getting into the classroom. "I waited there for you, and you didn't come. Now maybe you forgot, so I'm forgiving you. I just wanted to give you this." Yami pulled out a neatly wrapped package, and handed it to Yugi. Yugi took it, and began to open it. "Not right now." Yami cooed.   
"Open it in class. See you after school, koi." Yami left in the other direction leaving Yugi confused. Yugi walked into class, and took his seat. He tore open the wrapping. Inside the package was a letter, and a disposable camera. Yugi read the letter first: 

'Dear Yugi,   
I know you are probably wondering why I sent you a camera. Well like they say make the memories last, and this will do it! I hope we stay together for a long time.   
Yami '

&

Ryou opened his brown eyes, and took in his surroundings. This wasn't his house! He got off the huge bed, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. A buzzing sound came from the door. Ryou vaguely remembered having a bowl of vegetable soup. Now that he had thought of it, his soup had an odd taste in it; Ryou hadn't said anything because he didn't want to get Bakura mad that he didn't like his cooking. Ryou walked over to the armoire and opened its doors. All the clothes were neatly hung up, obviously not by Bakura. Ryou curiously opened the drawers, but was greeted by a different sight, black boxers, and black socks. There was an imaginary line that split the drawer in half for on the line nothing was there. Now knowing whose bedroom this was Ryou scampered off to the door, in hopes that somehow it would become unlocked. Ryou jiggled the doorknob, but the door didn't move. Not giving up Ryou tried again, but this time someone opened the door. In walked Bakura, behind him were two servants, carrying silver trays. A third servant came into the room, with a folding table, he quickly set up the table in the center of the room, and the platters went onto the table. Without a word said the three left. Ryou looked at Bakura, who was now standing by the armoire; he turned around and smirked at Ryou. His hair was wet and was tied back in a ponytail; he wore nothing but a black towel. Bakura quickly glanced over to the clock, "good afternoon Ryou, and might I add it is a good afternoon, indeed." Bakura said haughtily "You kidnapped me, that is a crime!" Ryou turned to leave, and noticed that Bakura wasn't trying to stop him. Ryou put his hands on his hips, "aren't you going to stop me from leaving?" "Nope." Came Bakura's quick answer. "Fine then. Goodbye! I hope I never see you again!" Ryou walked over to the door and slipped through, once he was under the doorframe, Ryou somehow got pushed backward, Ryou landed on the floor, right near the closet door. 

Bakura turned around half dressed, "I knew you would try to escape so I had extra security installed into my rooms. Every time you go through the door unattended, the door will immediately close. It is trained to watch for you, and won't let you out of this room without me by your side." Bakura pulled on the tight fitting t-shirt, and walked over to Ryou. "Hmm... I love you Ryou, I'm so glad you're here."

&

Yami met Yugi at his locker after school. After the pair walked the short walk to the game shop, they plopped down onto the sofas in the living room to do their homework. Yugi had said it was to be homework first and then video games. Yami had 

diligently agreed saying school was just as important as physical health was.

After Yugi finished his homework he went into the kitchen to start making super. The kitchen was beautiful, with the sun streaming through the many windows that had been strategically placed in all the right places. The sun lit up the small kitchen, almost giving a life to it. The small white painted island in the center had four powder blue stools around it; this is where they ate most of the time, unless they decided to eat in the dining room. Not much went on here, most of the time the two Motou men just bought a product that they could put in the microwave, and ate it three minutes later. Dinner would have to be something simple; after all cooking wasn't his forte, Ryou was the one who excelled at cooking while Yugi excelled at other things, which Ryou didn't, like dueling. Yugi settled on making a garden salad, some ready made chicken that just needed to be put in the oven for ten minutes, and a bun.

Yugi was just getting out a head of lettuce to make the two salads when Yami came into the room. He held the white cordless phone in his right hand, Yami eyed the ingredients that Yugi had gathered on the counter, and frowned.

"I am going to order Chinese, I thought I would treat you." Yami said rather bossy, almost like a command.

Not wanting to show displeasure towards Yami, Yugi gathered up the ingredients, and began putting them back into the fridge. Yami sat down on one of the stools. Soon Yugi was finished, and he sat down on the stool facing Yami.

"So what do you want to order?"

"Sweet, and sour chicken balls, noodles and rice." Yugi replied.

Yami wrote down Yugi's order, and then dialed a number. "Yes I would like to order two orders of sweet and sour chicken balls, and a large order of white rice, and a small order of noodles."

"How long will that take? Can you deliver? And does that cost extra?" There were a few mummers of yes, and the directions to the game shop, then the phone call ended with a thank you. Yami hung up the phone and turned to Yugi.

"The food should be here in about twenty minutes. Get the table set." Promptly at twenty minutes later the doorbell rang, and Yami came into the room with a brown paper bag, a logo from a nearby Chinese restaurant was imprinted on the bag in black. Yami set the bag on the top of the island, and began pulling out the little containers. Yugi sat down on one of the stools. After everything was out of the bag Yami sat down on the stool next to Yugi. "Let's begin" Yugi picked up his chopsticks, and proceeded to put some chicken and rice onto his plate.

Yami picked up a chicken ball, and carefully guided it over to Yugi. "Open your mouth Yugi, I have something for you." Yugi slowly opened his mouth, and let the chicken ball be placed in his mouth. They fed each other until the chicken was all gone. They did the same with the rice, and the noodles. "And now for dessert," Yami walked over to the fridge, and brought out a package of strawberries, along with two kinds of 'dips'. One was chocolate, and the other was wiped cream. How did Yami know strawberries were his favorite fruit? Yami picked up all three items, but he didn't sit down at the table, he went into the living room. When Yugi decided to follow him into the living room Yami was lounging on the couch. Yugi walked over to the couch and sat down. Yami already had the strawberries out and had placed a handful in a blue bowl, along with the two 'dips' in smaller blue bowls. Yami picked up a strawberry dipped it chocolate

and brought it before Yugi's mouth. "Care for a strawberry?" Yami asked, his eyebrows raised and a grin playing on his lips. Yugi nodded, and opened his mouth. Yami pushed the strawberry into Yugi's mouth. Some of the chocolate rubbed off onto his face, and Yami licked it off. Yugi didn't know if he should trust Yami, but at the present moment he did.

&

The next day at school, Ryou wasn't there yet again. Yugi was standing in the bathroom washing his hands, when someone came into the room. Yugi had taken a bathroom break, from his geography class. Yugi cocked his head to the side; Malik was standing in the room, walking over to the sink.

Malik now stood before the sink, "Your defense lessons start today, tell Yami you have to do a project with me for geography. Tell him it is a combined class project, because I am in Mr. Cook's class. Meet me at South Dale Street at four o'clock." Malik turned on the tap, not caring how cold the water was. He turned off the tap, and turned to Yugi, "Come on I'll walk you to class." Yugi nodded, and followed Malik down the hallway. Once there Yugi walked into the class, but not before saying goodbye to Malik.

After Yugi went back to his classroom, Malik slipped back into his classroom, which was conveniently placed right across from the other geo classroom. Yugi picked up his school bag, and swung it over his shoulder. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a tall figure, Yami. Yugi's bag fell off his shoulder.

Yami stooped down to Yugi's level, "time to go, home, Yugi-Chan."

"That's not possible." Yugi picked up his fallen backpack.

"And why not?" Yami said in an intimidating tone.

"I have a project with Malik, and it's due tomorrow. Please it will be only be for an hour, and then I promise I'll come straight home." Yugi said in a pleading voice.

"Alright, but you better be home by five. Remember that promise I made a couple days ago, it will come true." Yami left, leaving Yugi to go find Malik. Yugi exited the school, and was glad that it was a pleasant day outside.

He quickly walked over to South Dale Street, and found Malik who was waiting by a hotel for him. Malik led Yugi through the huge doors where many of the patrons were coming in and out of the building. The pair then stepped into a small foyer area; there weren't many patrons here at the moment. There was a desk that covered the whole wall, where two people were working. In the small waiting area there was a fireplace with comfy leather sofas around it, and a glass coffee table in the center. In the corner there was the elevator, the pair stepped over, and walked into the all ready open doors. Once inside Malik pushed the button for the fifteenth floor. The trip was short, and silent the whole time. Yugi was glad that the pair had decided to teach him self-defense, but was kind of scared of the circumstances that he would have to use it in. The door slid open, and both boys walked out. Yugi followed Malik down a long narrow hallway. Until finally they were at the door at the very end, and Malik was pulling out a card key to unlock the door. He quickly found it and skimmed it through the slot in the door. With a little buzz the door opened, and they both stepped in.

Marik was sitting on one of the cream white sofas, doing his homework. He looked up as the pair came into the room. Yugi and Malik sat down on the couch right across from where Marik was sitting.

Marik set down his work, "now Yugi before you begin do you have a set time you need to be home by?" Yugi scrunched up his nose, and nodded. "Yeah Yami gave me a time, at five."   
"I don't want to pry into your relationship but Yami really can't control your life like that." Malik nodded in agreement.

"Yugi, Kegan used to treat me the same way. I had to be home at a certain time, and if not I was hit by him. He got jealous when I went out without him. Yugi! He controlled my life I don't want to see that happen to you. Just remember you can come here whenever you need to." A quick check to the clock on the wall confirmed that the trio only had forty-five minutes to work on the self-defense techniques. Fifteen would be eaten up for Yugi getting home. It would be a close call but they just had to make do with what time they had.

Marik stood up, and Malik did also. They both walked over to an area that was bare, only the soft carpeting was there. Malik turned around, "now say Yami is coming around from behind you." Marik came up behind Malik, and wrapped his hands around Malik's waist. "Struggling won't help." Malik showed how it didn't work. Malik gave a look, "just remember utilize the environment around you." Marik pulled out a chopstick from his hand, and softly tapped it once on Marik's head. "Now I know this isn't real, but this little thing can save your life, they break upon impact." Malik gave a smile, "or if all else falls, kick him where it hurts."For the next half hour, Yugi practiced some simple self-defense moves with Marik coming at him from all directions. Yugi didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. Yugi quickly ran down the busy streets. Many people were coming home from work, and the sidewalks were just congested with people. Yugi did what he could so he could make it home in time. Yugi arrived at the game shop at five twenty. Yami would understand, after all it hadn't been his fault. Yugi opened the door, dropped his bag, and trotted into the living room. Yami was lying on the couch; he got up quickly as soon as he noticed Yugi was in the room. "Your late Abiou." Yami stated in a deadly whisper that sent shivers down Yugi's spine.   
"It wasn't my fault!" Yugi protested.

Yami raised his fist and using all his strength brought it down on Yugi cheek.

&

"Bakura dear he didn't tell me he had such a cute boyfriend," his mother stated at one of the dinners where 'his presence was requested'. Ryou blushed at the comment, he had never thought of himself as cute. "Thank you Mother." Bakura responded. "And why is the reason I was requested to be here." "You never told me that your cousin, Marik was here along with his boyfriend. Maybe we can invite them over along with your other friends, Seto Kaiba, and Yami." Bakura just stared at his mother for a moment, and then nodded. 'Better just to go along with what she has to say.' 

Author Notes- one of my longer chapters. Thanks for all the reviews . Below is an excerpt from my upcoming fiction; My Smile Means Nothing To You. Which is coming out late November late December   
  
Exert from: My Smile Means Nothing To You   
  
"Anything else Master?" A small boy asked with a little bow at the end.

The white haired man that was sitting at the table shook his head and simply stated, "Go to bed." Yugi followed his Master's orders and went to his room. Yugi was quite thankful to Bakura for giving him his own little room. It was just beside the kitchen and had a small bed with a patched quilt, and a small dresser that contained only an extra pair of clothes. Even though most Masters weren't kind to their slaves Bakura was the kindest Master he had ever had but he knew of a friend who has a very cruel Master. Well not just one Master but two. Both were lovers and used their slave as a punching bag, and for their own pleasure needs. Yugi had come to Bakura by fate. One day Bakura had been walking through the market looking for a slave because his last one had died. This was when Bakura saw a small boy with tri-colored hair that looked to be about ten years old. Bakura watched as Yugi left the room thinking to himself, 'You'll make a good bed slave someday.'   
  
Yugi was serving drinks to Bakura and his friends, Marik and Malik that were sitting on the couch. Their slave Ryou was sitting in the far right corner staring at the ground. Yugi knew that his Masters were quite abusive and Yugi felt sorry that Ryou was with those two. But what could he do? After all he was only a slave. Yugi had set out all the drinks and his duties were completed. One of the things about being a slave for higher-class people was that they were considered property of their Masters. Yugi tapped Marik on the shoulder, "Yes?" He asked as he noticed that it was Bakura's slave instead of his own.   
With eyes turned to the ground Yugi asked "could I talk to Ryou?" Marik and Malik just exchanged looks and both nodded. Yugi thanked them and walked happily over to where Ryou sat. But that happiness was soon dismissed. "Hey Ryou." Yugi said as he sat in front of Ryou. The small white haired boy didn't answer just tried to go more into the corner. Sensing there was something wrong with his friend Yugi asked "what's the matter?" Ryou shook his head. Yugi knew something was wrong and he wouldn't stop until he found out what it was. Yugi moved closer to Ryou and whispered softly "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Ryou nodded and then motioned for Yugi to lean foreword he then looked over at his Masters who were playing a game of cards with Bakura. Yugi leaned foreword and listened to Ryou speak. "Last night I was serving supper to my Master and some friends of theirs," Ryou blushed, "I thought one of them was quite cute," Ryou gave a little giggle then continued, "well my Masters did not like that. I was trying to flirt with him and my Masters hated that." Ryou gave a grim smile, "they told me if I liked him so much I should spend a night with him." Yugi knew what spending a night meant even though he hadn't experienced it himself. He was one of the lucky ones he kept on reminding himself every time he saw Ryou. Yugi was thankful for Bakura not wanting that type of service. Ryou gave a little shudder then continued, "they convinced him to spend a night with me and it wasn't a pleasant 

experience." He rolled down his sleeve showing Yugi the bruises and cuts that looked to be about a day old. There were bruises on Ryou's wrist that were scarred red and looked like he had been tied up with robe. Apparently the guy was quite sadistic. They must have been from the man that Ryou had thought was cute. Ryou looked at them and then whispered "Attraction is a human behavior, I told my Masters that they told me I was theirs and only theirs." Ryou looked over to his Masters and then fingered the gold collar that was around his neck. "You know what I hate about being a slave?" Yugi didn't know but Ryou didn't leave Yugi time to guess. "I miss the freedom;" Ryou tugged on the collar trying to move it. "I want to be with whomever I want to be with not being ridiculed for everything that I do wrong and whom I think is cute."

"Oh Ryou," Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Ryou bringing him closer. "Don't worry I'm here for you." Yugi didn't want to give Ryou false hope but that was all that he could give him. Before he had come to Bakura he had an abusive Master but thankfully he was there only for a couple of days. Oddly enough his old Master had raised a hand to strike him one day after he had spilt some water and his Master had just collapsed. That next day was when Bakura bought him. Ryou spoke again, "After all this the morning after when the guy was leaving, my Masters told him that he could come over whenever he wanted pleasure." Yugi just held Ryou as he sobbed uncontrollably. Yugi stroked Ryou's white hair and whispered comforting words into his ear. The sound of someone getting off a chair was heard. Yugi looked over top of Ryou's head and saw Bakura leading Malik and Marik to the extra bedroom that was beside Bakura's. Yugi hadn't known that the two were sleeping over. That meant that Ryou would be sleeping over then too. Bakura came back to the room he walked over to where the two slaves were hugging each other. Bakura tapped his own slave and Yugi turned around. Yugi stood up and went down on his knees in front of Bakura. "You," Bakura pointed at Ryou," Are to go to your Masters room now." Ryou scampered off in the direction of the room. Bakura bent down and pushed Yugi's chin up, "I want you to wash the dishes, and then go to bed." Yugi nodded and went to go about his tasks. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Summary: Yugi and Ryou are the best of friends. They are also the loners at their school. What happens when the popular kids start to pay attention to them? What happens when the friendship becomes something more? What happens when their relationship turns abusive? Pairings- B/R, Y/Y, S/J, M/M. Warning scenes of violence. Also sexual suggestions.

Shattered Mirrors  
Chapter Twelve

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Disclaimer- I don't own this is it belongs to the wonderful, Kazuki Takahasi

Supper was never a big affair in the Yamroh house, usually everyone wasn't home. Surprisingly both his parents were home tonight. Bakura was even called again to eat supper with his parents, and was instructed to bring Ryou with him. Bakura dressed simply in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a crimson long sleeve shirt. Ryou dressed more elaborately, in a pair of black pants that Bakura had let him borrow that he said were too small for him, a powder blue button up shirt that he tucked in, and he tied his long silvery hair up into a ponytail. They headed down to the dining room.

When they got there Mr. and Mrs. Yamroh were already at their places awaiting their son, and boyfriend's arrival. Ryou took a seat by Bakura, who sat beside his Mother.

Mrs. Yamroh turned to Bakura, "I have to talk to you after supper."

&

After supper came quickly, Bakura was following his Mother to her private office. Bakura took a seat on a plush wing chair. His mother took a seat behind the desk.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" His mother asked.

Bakura shook his head.

"It's about Ryou." Oh shit he had forgotten to bring Ryou back to the room! Bakura got off the chair but stopped in his tracks when his mother called out, "Ryou is playing chess with your father." Bakura breathed a sigh of relief and sat down again.

"I want you to let Ryou go back to school, he doesn't deserve to be cooped up in that room all the time."

"Fine!" Bakura spat out, enraged that his mother would suggest such a thing. Ryou to him was his property, and his mother knew that.

"It's for the best." His mother said gently.

..Yami's point of view...

I can't believe how much, I've hurt Yugi. I warp my arms around him to give him a hug, and he flinches. I never wanted him to be terrified of me. From now on I'm not hurting him anymore. He doesn't deserve it. If anyone should be punished, it should be me.

&

Last night Ryou had been surprised when Bakura had declared he was going back to school. He would finally be out of this four walled prison. It had been a rough two days, Bakura had forced him to sleep with him, and Bakura didn't take no for an answer. Ryou pulled on his school quickly, pulled a brush through his hair, and left the room that had his prison for what seemed a month. The special security unit that had been put in, had been taken out yesterday, after Bakura had told Ryou he was going back to school.

Bakura was waiting for him when he got to the foyer.

"Are you ready to go?"

Ryou nodded, as he walked out of the mansion he never felt so happy to leave a place, he never hoped he would come back here, ever.

&

"Really?!" Yugi blurted out, Yami had just told him that on the weekend they were going to a 'U-Pick' Strawberry farm.

"Do I ever tell lies?" Yami inquired.

"No you don't." Yugi said confidently, Yami was acting nice for a change Yugi didn't want to see that mood to change.

"So when are we going?" Yugi asked cheerfully, he had went to these types of places with his parents when they were still alive.

"Saturday."

&

"Ryou! Your Back!!" Yugi dropped his books and ran to greet his friend.

He hugged Ryou, and then whispered, "I have something important to tell you in Math."

Everyone was glad the white haired boy was back, but not as much as Malik and Marik.

"Do you think Bakura did anything to him?" Marik asked Malik.

"Probably, if he did I'm sure Ryou will tell us eventually ."

"The key word is eventually."

"Yeah."

&

Ryou stood at the sink washing is hands, Malik had told him to meet him here. He was missing his Geography class for this! On cue Malik walked in, with Yugi and Marik behind him.

"Hey," Ryou said turning off the tap, and walking over to the trio.

"I know you guys don't have a lot of time. The reason you all have been called here, is to make a time for the next defense lesson." Ryou looked quizzically at Malik.

Answering Ryou's silent question, "we are teaching Yugi and you skills you'll need in case."

"I think Ryou should come tomorrow, he'll have to catch up with what Yugi has learnt. Besides Yugi said he might not be here for the weekend."

"Okay Ryou. What time is good for you?"

Ryou thought for a moment then replied, "after school, I'll ask Bakura."

"How about we come over tonight?"

"Sure."

&

"Hello? Dad, it's so nice to talk to you." Ryou's father made it a rule to call his son, once a month, sometimes that didn't always happen. Every so often he couldn't get away to a phone. Ryou talked to his father for about ten minutes, after he went into the kitchen to start to make supper. Bakura had told that Malik and Marik were vegetarians too, so Ryou was making spaghetti topped with tomato sauce. Bakura was on the computer, playing Sims 1. The door bell rang.

"Can you get that Bakura!" Ryou hollered out stirring the sauce, mixing in oregano.

Bakura got off the chair and stalked towards the door. He opened it, and let the two Egyptian teens in. Malik headed to the kitchen, while Marik stayed in the living room with Bakura.

&

Supper went oddly well, Bakura got along with his cousin fine. Ryou was clearing the table, and getting the dessert ready. While Malik and Marik were trying to talk Bakura to let them have Ryou for the day. They had told Ryou their plan, they were going to tell Bakura they were taking Ryou to the Egyptian Museum.

Ryou drizzled on chocolate sauce onto the most noncreative dessert ever, vanilla ice-cream 2. It was fast and simple, and almost the only dessert like item he had around. If he had known ahead of time he would of made a cake of sorts. Ryou placed all the bowls on top of a wheeled cart, and pushed into the living room. Soon the ice-cream was given out, and everyone was enjoying it.

"You will meet you at the foyer at school tomorrow after school." Malik said dipping his spoon into his ice-cream. "This is good." He said contentedly, swallowing another spoonful.

"Yeah the chocolate sauce gives it great flavor." Marik said, "remember when we used chocolate sauce and ice-cream for something else?"

Malik turned bright red, "I'd rather not talk about that."

Everyone laughed

&

"Damn it!" Yami's voice rang through the game shop, Yugi cautiously peeked his head around the corner to see Yami sitting on the couch, obviously mad at something that he had just heard. Ten minutes the phone had rung, Yami had gotten it.

Yugi began to walk away back to the game shop, he had gotten a call from his grandfather to open the game shop earlier today, for this week only, there had been a shipment of the newest set of Duel Monsters cards, that his grandfather wanted to be put out, the reason to be seen to be the very first store in Domino with them. The result, a profit.

"Yugi, I know you are there, I can see you in the reflection of the t.v." Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, "there is a change of plans, we can't go strawberry picking, I have to go to my parents annual corporate gala, they told me to bring my recent boyfriend. So I'm bringing you."

"Okay." Yugi said, unsure of what to say. If they went strawberry picking there might not be an abundance of people, but at the gala there would probably be a lot of people.

"It's on Saturday, it's a black tie event." Yugi knew what those types of events were, very formal, he had heard of mostly weddings being black tie, this would be his first very fancy dinner.

&

Teaser for next chapter

Aidan, was one of Yami's old school friends. He had just recently moved here from England.

"Would you care to go get some punch with me." Aidan asked the amethyst eyed boy, Yugi nodded. Yami was talking to some business executives with his parents. Yugi waked over to the punch bowl, and scooped up some of the fruit punch into two glasses. He handed one over to Aidan, and kept the other for himself.

Suddenly Yami came rushing over, he grabbed Yugi roughly, and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Tsk, tsk Yami I thought you could treat this one nice."

1- The Sims a game where you can have a character, own a house, decide what your future is going to be like and so on. I don't own this!!

2- Not the most creative thing, but is really tasty.

Author's notes- I know you guys are probably pissed off at me. I'm pissed off at myself. I got distracted easily, these are like writing another plot bunny or watching a totally different anime. I've started to watch Yami no Matsuei and Gundam Wing. I'd really like to do a crossover with YnM and Yu-Gi-Oh, if anyone could help me with that please contact me. My e-mail is in my profile.


End file.
